Old Friends, New Love
by Miko Gurl
Summary: Rin and Sessh best friends until problems come their way. Can they aviod them and still be friends at the end? What if Sessh makes a mistake once and does it again? Will Rin forgive him or leave him? A new guy steps into Rin's life...will Sessh come to hi
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Afternoon brewed in Japan. It was a nice day, the sun was still shining, and the Sakura trees swayed back and forth through the winds on the beautiful month on March.

Rin went out and climbed the Sakura tree that stood outside her window. She leaned her head back on the tree and closed her eyes. She felt the air pass through her hair and the smell of cherry blossoms entered her nose. She felt calm and soothed…for now.

Kagome was bored and decided to hang out with Rin except Rin wasn't around. It wasn't like her to be go somewhere without telling her first. So Kagome looked around for her best friend. When she wasn't inside so, she checked outside. Kagome got annoyed and tired of looking for the girl, so she sat under the Sakura tree. When a flower fell from the tree and landed on Kagome, Kagome looked up to see Rin up above her and sleeping. Kagome snickered and climbed the tree quietly. When she reached up to where Rin was she crept up to her and said

"Hey whatcha doing!" loudly

Rin jumped from being surprised and scared that Kagome just sneaked behind her like that. She grabs the tree trunk to support her from falling to the ground.

"Don't do that!" she gasped for air, she held her chest.

"Sorry" she grinned innocently. "Whatcha doing" she asked again sitting next to her.

"Enjoying the scenery I guess you can say" Rin smiled as she looked at the sunset.

"Wow its beautiful" Kagome awed as she glanced at the sight. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Yea that's why I love March, great sceneries" Rin chuckled

"There's more?" Kagome asked

"Sure! Other than the sunset, there's the sunrise and the moonlight" "The moonlight is my favorite" Rin smiled.

"Wait…isn't there full moon tonight?" Kagome asked

"Yea, why?"

"Let's watch it together" Kagome suggested.

"Sure whatever" Rin complied

"Cool 12 at night be here ok?" Kagome smiled as she was climbing down from her branch.

"Ok" Rin said and continued to watch the sunset.

000

It was 11:55 and the moon was almost full. Kagome brought out blankets incase they were cold. Kagome and Rin looked at the beautiful moon as it took shape.

"Wow I never knew the moon was so big" Kagome smirked

"Yea" Rin sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Rin? Dontcha like it?" Kagome questioned putting a blanket around her.

"Yea, I like it, it's just that it brings so many memories of the past" she sighed wrapping the blanket around her body.

"Oh? Like what?" Kagome wondered

"I prefer not to talk about it, its sad memories" she said in a sad way.

"Oh, ok" Kagome said not pushing the subject any further. They watched the moon for 20 minutes more before heading inside for the night.

Rin fell asleep and had a dream. She was just 7 and she was sitting down by a boy. But she couldn't make off his face so she didn't know who he was. They were sitting under the moonlight and they were both happy. Rin faced the boy and the boy faced her they hugged one another never leaving each others side. The moonlight bounced off the boy and showed his face.

Rin gasped "Is that…" before Rin could finish she was up in her bed crying. "Why are these memories coming back to me after all these years" she sobbed quietly so Kagome wouldn't be disturbed and wouldn't worry about why she was crying. She lay back down on her bed and tried to sleep once more.

0000

As the air plane descended in Tokyo, Japan a man or should I say demon glazes out his window. As the plane hit the ground and halt to a stop the man walked out of the plane to the grounds of Japan, the place he once called home. He walked to a limo with a toad holding up a sign with his name on it.

"Ah Master Sesshomaru welcome home" Jaken replied to his lord opening the door.

"It's good to be home" he sighed and stepped in.

**A/N: Hey that's the prologue not the chapter! That's why it's not long duh. It will make better sense if you just continue reading and continue responding. So plez RR.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rin: 17 years old**

**Sesshomaru: 25 years old**

**Kagome: 20 y. o.**

**Inuyasha: 21 y. o.**

**Miroku: 21 y. o.**

**Sango: 20 y. o.**

**Kagura: 24 y. o.**

**Kikyou: 20 y. o.**

**Others- Maybe around the ages of 18-23**

_**Chapter 1**_

_A seven year old sits next to a teenager boy under the moonlight's rays._

"_Fluffy?" the girl sighed as she looked up to the big round light that rose high in the night._

"_Hm?" he responds_

"_You'll never leave me, you'll always be there for me right?" _

"_Huh?" he was startled from the question_

"_I knew it, you're just gonna leave me just like everyone else?" she muttered_

"_How can you say that" "Of course I'll always be there for you, there's no way I'm leaving you" he smiled at her._

"_Promise?" she said sadly as she looked into his warm blue eyes._

"_I promise"_

_Her frown turned into a smile and her eyes twinkled like the stars._

"_You're my best friend Fluffy" she said hugging him tightly._

"_You are too…Rin…Rin…Rin" as the voice faded away._

Rin's eyes snapped open. She sat up and hugged her knees. Her eyes started to tear a bit as she recalled the dream. It was the 5th time she had that dream this week and she didn't know why. It had been 10 years since she last saw Fluffy and she now starts dreaming all the sudden about him.

_Why am I dreaming about him? Is it not enough that he left me heart broken for 10 years and haven't heard from him since she thought to herself._

Rin sighed and shook her head from these thoughts. "I can't let that bother me"… "But how can I when he promised me that he would never leave me" "He was never there for me for 10 years" she muttered to herself and pulled the covers away from her. She then touched her golden necklace that had half of a heart on it and was around her neck. "Fluffy" a tear dropped from her eye. She wiped her tears and stood up. She stretched and sighed sadly.

_I guess all these years I guess I miss him so much she thought. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs.

"Argh…it's just 9 and they're already arguing" she mumbled angrily as she looked at her clock.

Rin had moved in with her best friend Kagome 3 months ago and since she moved here all she heard was arguing from the kitchen with her, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and his best friend Miroku, who would come to pick her up for work. Everyday they would go through with this and Rin was still not used to it.

000

"Inuyasha!" You idiot" Kagome yelled as she snatched away a plate of food from him. "We have to eat too, you overgrown pig!"

"Hey I'm hungry! And I am NOT an overgrown pig" he yelled trying to grab the plate back from her.

"Inuyasha, alone you've eaten 5 eggs, 8 pancakes, and 10 bacons" Miroku counted off his fingers "Don't you think that you have had enough?" he said concerned

"Are you saying I'm FAT!" he said in rage.

"W-what! I didn't say that…did I?" he said scared as he waved his hands trying to take back what he said.

"Inuyasha, he's not saying you're fat! He's merely saying that's too much cholesterol and that you need to watch your health!" Kagome defended Miroku

"Yea, what she said" Miroku nervously smiled.

"And that we're all not gonna eat these junkie foods for a month!" she added

"WHAT! The boys yelled.

"Are you saying we're going on a diet?" Miroku whined

"Yup, starting tomorrow and if I catch you eating such things I'll take it right out of you" she threatened and glared coldly at them.

"No, you can't make me you're not my mother" Inuyasha sneered and crossed his arms.

"Well if you can't watch what you eat, I have to be!" she raised her voice.

"You can't tell me what to do" he growled

"So Inuyasha 5-10 years from now…when you're sitting on that damn chair that you're sitting right now and you're eating that shit, when you die from all that don't say I didn't warn you" she snapped at him.

"Keh" he rolled his eyes and drank his orange juice.

Kagome's eyes softened "Inuyasha please do it, I don't want to see my boyfriend dead from eating all that crap" she begged and whimpered with her chestnut eyes.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and sighed, he couldn't stand it when she did that. He growled in defeat making Kagome cheer happily.

"Annnywaayyy!" Miroku said trying to get away from the idea of being a vegetarian for a month, he changed the subject. "I heard Sesshomaru moved his company here a few days ago"

"Don't remind me" he growled

"Why? He's your brother" Kagome said cooking more breakfast

"HALF! Half brother" he growled

"Whatever, what's so bad about him anyway?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she flipped pancakes.

"EVERYTHING, He's the one person I HATE in my whole life!" he spat at her dumb question.

"Calm Down! Gees sorry I asked and here I thought Kikyou was the one person you hated in your whole life" Kagome grumbled as she placed down the food.

"You had to bring her up" Inuyasha growled at the mention of his ex.

"Relax Inuyasha, it's just a name" Miroku sighed as he chewed on a bacon.

"NO I will not relax so don't tell me what to do!" he said pissed and punched Miroku in the head; Miroku dropped his bacon and sank to the ground. Kagome sat down and growled as the two were on top of each other punching and kicking. Kagome then saw Rin descending the stairs.

"Morning" she said cheerful "Had a good sleep?"

"Yea until dumb and dumber came and woke me up" she glared at the 2.

"You should be used to it by now" she grinned and placed a plate in front of Rin as Rin sat down.

"So what's for today? Rin asked bored as she played with her food. She used the pancake as a face as she made eyes out of eggs and a mouth with the bacon.

"Hmm…nothing really…OH Wait! There's that couples fair today, wanna go?"

"Nah it's for couples like you and your doggy over there" she sighed

"There's Miroku" Kagome begged

"Sorry Kagome-chan I'm going with the lovely Sango!" he said proudly. Over hearing their conversation and standing up as Inuyasha sat down again.

"1 there's no way she's gonna go with a perverted idiot like you and 2 you're going with Rin like it or not!" she growled as she stared at him.

Miroku whimpered as he looked into the fire eyes of Kagome's.

"Thanks Kag but like you said there's no way I'm going with a perverted person like him and I just don't feel like going" she stated

"So it's settled! I go with Sango and Rin stays home!" Miroku grinned. But then it disappeared when Kagome smacked him with a frying pan and once again fell to the ground.

"Are you sure?" she said sadly and made the lip and the whimpering eyes again.

Rin sighed hating her whimpering eyes and lips she grumbled "Fine! I'll go if it'll shut you up, and make you stop making that face"

"YAY! You won't regret it! Will pick you up at 6, after our work ok?" she said hugging her.

"Whatever" she grumbled and stuffed her food in her mouth.

"Bye!" Kagome cheered and pushed the boys out the door.

"Yea, I'm already regretting it" she sighed clearing up the table then heading upstairs for a shower.

0000

Mr. Tashio! Kagura growled snapping her fingers to get her boss' attention. Sesshomaru snapped out of his gaze and looked at Kagura bored.

"What?" he grumbled tired

"If you're done daydreaming, you'll get back to work and finish up your paperwork" Kagura said annoyed

"What paperwork?" he said looking at his cleared desk.

"This!" she said dumping a stack of paper that reached almost to the ceiling on his desk.

"WHAT! That's gonna take forever" he growled at the HUGE pile.

"Well then I suggest you start now, hm?" she grinned as she walked toward the door. She opened it then said "Have fun" she laughed and slammed the door behind her.

Some of the papers fell from the pile and flowed gracefully to the floor. Sesshomaru groaned and rubbed his temples. His hand then got caught in his necklace that had half of a heart on it and he stared at it. He muttered one simple word… "Rin".

**A/N: Dontcha just love cliffhangers? Hee! Hee! They make stories so much fun. So there you have chapter one done. Is it making sense now? If not continue to chapter 2 thank you and have a nice day. LOL Now on to 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Rin took a shower and dressed up in a simple T-shirt and blue jeans. She then was bored so she sat and watched TV for the arrival of Kagome and friends. She put a hand to her head as she flicked through the channels. She stopped at channel 150 and watched Shrek 2. When it came to a commercial break she watched the commercial of Kay's. She saw a man giving a woman a ring and they were both happy. It reminded her about her and Fluffy. She fiddled with her necklace as the memories came back to her.

_Flashback_

"_Fluffy!" Rin called for him and ran his way. Fluffy stood waiting for the girl's embrace on him. As soon as Rin reached him she tackled him with a bear hug. She giggled and took out a little box._

"_Here Happy 1 year anniversary" she giggled_

"_What's this?" he asked_

"_It's a present silly" "For the one year we have been best friends" she smiled uncontrollably "Open it" she urged him._

_Fluffy shrugged and opened the little box. First thing he saw was a golden necklace laying there with a gold heart in the middle. Rin giggled taking the necklace out of the box and put it around Fluffy's neck._

"_Thanks, I guess" he said disappointed that he didn't have anything for her. _

"_Something wrong Fluffy?" she asked puzzled she wanted him to be happy._

"_No it's just I don't have anything for you" he sighed sadly._

"_It's ok" she smiled, then she remembered something else that would make him happy. "Look at the back!" she exclaimed happy jumping up and down. Fluffy turned it over to see words encrypted on the back. It said RIN AND FLUFFY FOREVER!_

_Fluffy was now really guilty and sad. Not only did she get him a gift, she encrypted their names on it too. Fluffy then got an idea. _

"_Fluffy doesn't like Rin's gift?" she asked as she watched him struggle to break the heart in half. _

"_Yes, I like it, but to be fair…" he said using his strength he broke it in two._

_When he succeeded he grinned and took one half off the necklace and gave it to Rin, while he kept the other on the necklace._

"…_I'm giving half to you" he finished his sentence_

"_Rin is confused" she said as she received half of the heart._

"_You keep one half and I'll keep the other, that way we have something to remember each other by since we met, ok?" he smiled_

"_OKAY!" she said happily and hugged him._

_End of Flashback_

Rin sighed she hasn't taken it off since. She stopped fiddling with her necklace and continued to watch Shrek 2. "I miss you Fluffy" she muttered to herself.

000

Sesshomaru decided to take a lunch break. He left his office the way it was and headed out. He walked down to a café down the street and walked in. He headed up to the cashier and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Not looking up she answered "How may I help you"

"Coffee, black" he said dryly

Recognizing the voice the girl looked up into Sesshomaru's cold blue eyes.

"Oh hey Sesshy" Kagome smiled

"Oh it's you" he said dully. "Where's my pathetic little brother" he said flatly

"He's in the back on his break" she answered. "So what brings you here?" she asked trying to make a conversation.

"I came here for some coffee which I ordered but you seem slow to do such a simple task" he said rudely.

"Gees no wonder Inuyasha doesn't like you" she huffed and poured the tea pot into a container and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Anything else?"

"No, keep the change for my "poor" brother" he flatly said and left a 50 on the counter as he walked out of the café. Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered "How rude…wait it runs in the family" she sighed and went back to work. When she saw Inuyasha she handed him the 50.

"What's this for?" he grumbled

"From Sesshy, says it for his "poor" brother" she said emphasizing poor as she said it like Sesshomaru and headed to the back of the café for her break.

Inuyasha's blood boiled as he clutched the 50 in his hand, standing at the cashier.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!" he yelled. People turned to his way as if he was crazy.

"Inuyasha! Shut up and get back to work!" Sango yelled at him from a table she was serving.

"Stupid brother" he grumbled as he sat there working.

000

Sesshomaru was soon back at his office, continuing his work. After 30 minutes he looked at his watch. It was 5:30 and he was 2/3 finished with his work and needed a major rest. He then sat back and closed his eyes. An 18 year old came to view, along with a 10 year old but she was crying.

"_Fluffy you can't go" she cried_

"_I have to Rin, my father has passed away and I have to take over his company" he said sadly._

"_But you just can't go, I'll miss you" she cried_

"_Rin…I'll miss you too" he said hugging her._

"_Then don't go" she whispered_

"_I'm sorry but I have to" he whispered back _

"_Don't go Fluffy please" she cried louder and hugged him tighter_

"_Goodbye Rin" he said letting go of her and entering his limo._

_Rin cried nonstop as she banged on his door to not go. She begged and she cried as the car started. But when it started to move away she ran after it. _

_She yelled crying "You promised! You promised!" over and over_

"_Don't go…Sesshomaru! Please don't go!_

_Fluffy looked back at her and cried silently. That was the first time she had callen him by his first name and not Fluffy._

"_Sesshomaru!" she cried over and over as she fell to the ground unable to catch up with the limo. She watched as the limo takes away the only and best friend she ever had into the horizon._

_0 (_Not part of dream, this is what happened after that)

**_Rin cried for days that her best friend was gone. Since then Sesshomaru fearing that Rin won't ever talk to him, he didn't write to her or anything. With that he hadn't forgiven himself for breaking a promise to his best friend and having to hurt her like that. As days passed into weeks then to months and then years, Sesshomaru became cold hearted and mean. As Rin waited for the day of his return to Japan, after 5 years she had given up and lost all hope of finding her best friend. She worked on and provided herself with food and shelter. She then met Kagome and they became friends and soon best friends. Kagome and her friends were the closest Rin could get to as a family after what had happened with her and Sesshomaru._**

_**0**_

"MR.TASHIO!" hollered Kagura in his face, shaking him to wake up. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. He then remembered that he was in his office, doing his work, but needed to rest so he dozed off. Kagura was standing there with her hands to her hips glaring him with her red eyes.

"Now that you're awake, you mind going back to work and STOP DOZING OFF!" she yelled

Sesshomaru glared at her with his icy cold eyes. "Kagura who's the boss here?" he simply asked

"You are" she responded

"Uh huh and who are you?"

"The secretary" she mumbled angrily

"So if I'm the boss and you're the secretary why the hell are you telling me what to do" he snarled at her. "I should be the one to tell YOU what to do, after all that's the secretary's job"

Kagura growled and walked away.

"And Kagura" he said smoothly

"WHAT!" she said angrily and turned around to face him.

"See to that next time you don't do as you wish and tell me what to… because the next time there won't be a next time for you…or at least here at least" he smirked

Kagura screamed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Being satisfied and recharged he looked at his work, then his watch that said 6. He sighed and continued his paperwork.

000

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango by then were done with work and picked up Rin. They arrived at the fair and they had tons of fun. They played games, won stuff, went on rides, ate and more. Just as Rin was starting to not regret coming to the fair the slow dances began. Kagome pulled Inuyasha to dance with her while Sango wanted to wait with Rin, but Miroku of course pulled her in and they danced. Of course there were smacks to the face because Miroku couldn't keep his hands on Sango's hips but on her butt. Rin sighed as she watched the happy couples dance. She wanted to be like them and dance with someone she cared. Rin felt bored and hungry. She started to regret coming and decided to go get something to eat to pass the time. So she left the happy couples to dance as she ate away her loneness and sadness.

**A/N: Emptiness is a burden! A real damn burden. Poor Rin, I have to do something to cheer her up. Hmm…nah! I'm evil remember muhahaha! Ah sike I'm not that mean. Relax later she'll have someone. Opps too much info better shut up now. Ok if you like that chapter or still have questions to be answered R&R! Heehee how simpler can I get? Enjoy dudes and dudetts.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Rin ate til her stomach couldn't eat anymore. She rested before getting up. When she checked her watch it was 12 at night.

"Those 4 must have been having so much fun that they forgot about me" Rin said sadly as she began to walk the deserted lonely street. Unknowns to her, that this street was full of rapists and bad guys.

000

"Hey where's Rin?" Kagome questioned as they stopped dancing.

"I guess she went home" Miroku shrugged sitting down from all that dancing.

"Oh I hope she isn't alone, it's dangerous in this time of night" Sango worried.

"Better get home and see if she's ok" Kagome said.

The 4 headed into the car and drove on home.

000

Sesshomaru sighed relieved; he had gotten through hell and was finished. He stood up and stretched. He looked at his watch and groaned. It was 12 at night and he's been working since this morning. He dropped off the stack of hell and locked up his office. When he was outside he decided to walk instead of driving home, he had been sitting for 12 fricking hours. He inhaled the fresh air and started to walk home.

000

(Rin's Pov)

I looked around; I could have sworn I heard someone following me. Ignoring that maybe it was probably a cat or something. It was cold and quiet as I passed an alley. Someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the wall. He had a stench breath and he was big.

"Well would you look at here! We got ourselves a lost little girl" grinned the guy who pinned me against the wall. He must have been the leader since the others were laughing along with him.

"I am not lost" I tried to release my arms from his grip.

"Then what's a cutie like you walking around past your bed time" one of his lackeys said.

"Leave me alone" I shouted

"Ohh she's a feisty one, I like her" the leader smirked

They tried to rape me but I kept kicking them away, and screaming for help. The leader but his dirty hand over my mouth as two other guys held my arms and legs back from further punching and kicking. I cried, I was about to be raped by rapists. Where's the knight and shining armor to come and rescue me.

000

(Sesshomaru's Pov)

I heard a shout for help not far away. I ran toward the source but I didn't know why. Why am I saving some pathetic person when it's not my problem they got their selves in jam? When I heard the muffles and the laughing getting louder I knew something about this person was different.

When I reached the alley a group of pathetic humans where trying to rape a girl. She looked beautiful.

"Leave her alone" I growled

The humans looked at me. "And if we don't"

"I'll make you" I said staring coldly at them.

"Make us pretty boy" they grinned at me as the surround me.

"As you wish, but I assure you I'm not a boy and this isn't going to be pretty" I grinned to them.

"Shut up weirdo" they roared as the lunged for an attack.

I simply dodged it, humans are so slow and weak compared to me.

"Hold still this won't hurt!" they growled.

"Not as much as this" I growled as I transformed into my real form. The pathetic humans were shaking in fear I could smell it. I growled at them.

"AH! It's a demon!" they yelled running away. But to show them I wasn't kidding a simple crash with my paw and they were dead. All except the leader who had the girl.

He smacked her on the head before attacking me. Poor human, they're as stupid as my brother. I turned back into my normal form and just slashed the fool with my claw. As the poison rushed through his body he fell to the floor and was dead.

I looked around at the dead bodies then at her. I walked over to her and kneeled down. Something about this girl seems familiar.

000

(Rin's Pov)

My head was spinning. That idiot had hit me hard on the head. I looked at my savior, but my vision was blurry and the alley was pitching black. I couldn't see the face of the man who saved my life. But this wasn't the first time that I was saved. No, this was the time I first met him.

_A group of boys surrounded Rin as Rin stood helpless and defenseless against the wall. _

"_Hey look it's a little baby" a boy laughed_

"_Rin's not a baby" Rin cried_

"_Aw baby cry, cry" the mocked_

"_Leave me alone you jerk" Rin stood her ground_

"_Aw baby thinks she's all grown up now!" the leader laughed. "Well now you're a big baby, a big baby that's gonna be crying back to her mommy" he laughed_

"_NO! Someone help me!" Rin shouted as the boys crowded her._

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk hitting a girl, where are your manners" the teenager jumped and stood in front of Rin._

"_Stay out of this or we'll send you packing too" growled the leader. _

"_You talk a lot of bull crap you know that, if you know what's good for you and your little pee wee club you'd go home" the teenager growled._

_The leader of the boys launched an attack. The teenager dodged the hit and held him by the cuff of his shirt._

_The boy whimpered scared of what the teenager was gonna do._

"_Now do I have to ask you again or do I have to force you to"_

_The boy shook his head vigorously._

"_Good, now get out" he sent a chill up his spine as he let go of the boy. The boy and his pose ran away, far from Rin and the teenager._

_The teenager walked up to Rin and kneeled before her. Are you okay? He asked_

"_Leave me alone" she said scared._

"_It's ok they're gone" he whispered _

_Rin looked up at him, feeling safe with him she stood up. _

"_Thank you" she smiled. "My name is Rin"_

"_Name's Sesshomaru" he smirked_

"_Thanks Sess…Sessho…Sesshroni" she said trying to pronounce his name._

_The boy laughed "call me Fluffy"_

"_Okay!" she smiled and hugged Fluffy._

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin groaned and didn't answer. The figure was blurry but the voice was so familiar.

"It's okay they're gone now, you're safe" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rin smiled, feeling safe just like the time she met him, she then whispered "Thank you Sesshomaru" and passed out.

**A/N: Argh…bummer I gotta stop my fingers are twisted for typing so much! Damn! Just when the story is getting interesting huh? Ha that's the beauty of cliff hangers! They leave you hanging and make you want more! MUHAHA! I know I'm crazy, but hey I'm the one making this crazy story. HEE! HEE! (Sigh) I'm tired I think I'm gonna lay off for a while. Nah…I'll do chapter 4 later happy? Ok Readers break time!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious girl dumbfounded. How did she know his name? Who was she? What made him care so much for this girl? He shook all the questions from his head. He was starting to think like his brother. He looked down at the young girl; he couldn't just leave her on the ground liable for any other rapists and humans that could harm her.

So he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his mansion.

Some of the maids were whispering but he ignored them. When he reached his guest room, he gently laid her on the bed and sat next to her. He looked at her as if he knew her. Her long raven hair, brown chestnut eyes, cheery smile, and that innocent face. What really got him was her necklace. He looked closer at it.

"It can't be" he muttered to himself. He flipped over the half of the heart that had a few words on it. He took his off and placed the 2 halves together. It was a perfect fit. With the words together that said RIN AND FLUFFY FOREVER!

He's eyes widen; he had found his Rin his lost best friend. She changed a bit, her hair had grown longer and darker, she had grown at least 2 or 3 feet, and she was more beautiful when he had last seen her. But what didn't change were her chestnut eyes, her beautiful smile, and her innocent face.

000

Kagome had grown impatient and worried. It was 3 in the morning and Rin hasn't have come home.

"Did you find her?" Kagome asked for the 500 billionth time.

"Kagome for the 500 billionth time, NO!" Sango and Miroku said unison

Kagome had stayed at the house for her return while Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were out searching for her.

Kagome was pacing back and forth with her hand to her heart worried.

"Kagome if you don't stop pacing back and forth you're going to make a hole in the floor" Miroku said trying to comfort his friend.

"What if she's hurt? What if she was kidnapped? What if she was arrested? What if…"

"What if you keep worrying yourself to death" Miroku said annoyed.

"I can't help it!" she said biting her bottom lip.

"Kagome relax she's old enough to take care of herself" Sango sighed

"I know but she's our friend and I can't help but worry if she's alright" Kagome rubbed her temples as she sat down.

"You know you're acting like a mother and Rin's the kid" laughed Miroku

Sango clutched her fist in anger and punched Miroku in the head.

"Ow what was that for" Miroku whined

"This isn't funny" Sango said serious

"Hey you 2 need to lighten up a bit; I swear you 2 are like mothers"

"And I swear that if you don't shut up I'll make sure you never have children" Sango threatened. Miroku twitched and became quiet for now.

"Don't worry Kagome Inuyasha is looking for her" Sango smiled

"Yea he has that big nose of his to sniff out her scent" laughed Miroku

Kagome lightened up a bit. "But what if he doesn't find her?"

"WHAT IF I KILL YOU FOR SAYING WHAT IF?" Sango yelled

"Sorry Sango" Kagome whispered

"Don't worry, he WILL find her" Sango hugged her friend. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Hey I want to get in the hug too" Miroku whined

"Uh no this is a comfort moment not kick Miroku in the ass for being an asshole" Sango snapped.

Miroku sat to the side sad fiddling with his fingers.

"I just hope he does find her" sighed Kagome and waited for Inuyasha's return.

000

Inuyasha sniffed out Rin's scent that lead to an alley of dead people and blood all over. Inuyasha scrunched his face in disgust but picked up another scent. He growled and muttered "Sesshomaru". He left the alley and headed over tot the mansion. He rang the bell and a maid answered. The maid let him in and led him inside.

"Ah Master Inuyasha nice to see you again" Myouga said as he entered the room.

"Where's my damn brother" he said impatiently.

"Master Sesshomaru is in the guest room upstairs" the flea responded.

Inuyasha then ran upstairs to the guest room.

000

Sesshomaru sat by Rin til she came to. Rin tossed and turned. She then awoke to see she wasn't in her room or in her bed. She looked around the room. The walls were in gold and red with portraits all over.

"Where am I?" she muttered

"You're in my mansion" Sesshomaru answered.

He startled Rin making her jump. She looked at him and gasped.

"Fluffy?"

"Rin" he smirked

Their conversation was disturbed by no other than the cranky Inuyasha. He barged into the room without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking little brother?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru's your brother Inuyasha?" Rin asked now seeing the resemblance.

"HALF! What is with you people? He's my stupid half-brother!" growled Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here anyway little brother" Sesshomaru ignored his comment and changed the subject.

"Kagome made me look all over Japan for her!" Inuyasha pointed to Rin. Rin rolled her eyes at the cranky Inuyasha.

"Well she's fine and you can go now." Sesshomaru said hastily.

"Not until I get an explanation." He growled.

"Explanation for what?" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed

"For her missing, Kagome screaming the hell out of me to look for her, for having me look all over for her, the having to find an alley of dead corpses, and having her here at your mansion" Inuyasha crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. "I think I earned it"

"You want an explanation fine! I was walking because I thought you left me behind. I was ALMOST raped by rapists then Sesshomaru I guess saved me and I ended up here" Rin said quickly

Inuyasha raised a brow at his brother. "You…Sesshomaru…cold hearted buffoon who hates humans… save Rin…Human?" he said slowly taking in the information given to him. Soon he was on the floor laughing up a storm.

"Ok end of discussion" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Uh, uh, uh how do you know her?" "How do you know him?" How do you know each other?"

"Shouldn't you be going little brother" Sesshomaru now getting angry.

"Just answer this last question."

"Sesshomaru and I were best friends back then" Rin whispered.

"Were huh? What happened" Inuyasha grinned.

"None of your business, you got your answer and explanations now GO!" Sesshomaru said tempered.

"Alright I'm going" he said going to the door. "But can I use the phone? I need to call Kagome and tell her Rin's fine." Inuyasha said annoying

"FINE JUST GO!" he roared. Inuyasha snickered and closed the door behind him leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone again.

Sesshomaru looked over to the girl he sat next to. "Rin…I" he tried to say he was sorry but almost 10 years of being away from her had turned his heart cold and he didn't know how to say sorry.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Rin asked sadly.

"What! What makes you say that!" he said still pissed off from his brother.

"Everything is happening all over again" she sighed. "You saved me before and we were friends then you dumped me for a stupid company" she felt a tear in her eyes.

"Rin, I have to take over my father's company and you know that" he said sternly.

"Yea, that's all you care about" she said coldly getting up and walking to the door.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He never felt this way. He didn't know what he was feeling and why. Rin wiped her tears and stood by the door when a hand touched her shoulder. "Rin please don't go, I haven't seen you in 10 years, can we just hang out like we did before?" he asked.

To Rin it meant he missed her and didn't want her to go. Rin did want to hang out with him since she hasn't since him in like 10 years and she missed him so much. She sighed deeply and smiled. "Sure but this doesn't mean I forgive you from what you did nearly 10 years ago" she crossed her arms. Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Better get some rest" he said to her and turned to the door when 2 arms embraced him. He looked down at the girl and smiled. Just like old time he thought and hugged her back. They let go and they went for bed. Sesshomaru pushed the door and there Inuyasha fell back asleep. Sesshomaru's face turned angry and yelled "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped and realized he had fallen asleep and he was caught. "Damn" he muttered as he ran away with Sesshomaru tailing him.

"Brothers" Rin rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Little did she know that was the start of her new relationship with Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Voila! I made chapter 4 happy! I'm so tired…must go to bed….must update later….must zzzzzzzzzzz…..Night guys. Lol chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The next day Rin awoke to find once again she wasn't in her room. "Oh yea I slept over here" she muttered tiredly. She sat up and stretched. She then rubbed her eyes and stood up. She went into the bathroom and freshened up. She brushed her teeth and made a bath for herself. She removed her clothes and step into the tub. She relaxed as the hot water soothed her body. She sat there and enjoyed the bath.

000

Sesshomaru didn't show up for work that morning since he didn't sleep til 4 or 5 AM thanks to Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha!" roared Sesshomaru as he chased him around the mansion._

"_Shessh Sesshy don't have a cow, I didn't hear it all!" Inuyasha yelled back._

"_I'll teach you not to eavesdrop on people's conversation"_

"_Hey relax your conversation was so boring it brought me to sleep" Inuyasha snickered._

_Sesshomaru's rage grew and ran faster. Inuyasha looked back to see Sesshomaru stretching a hand to grab him. Inuyasha epped and ran faster. He then saw a room, ran in, and locked the door shut. Sesshomaru growled angrily and banged on the door._

"_Get out here coward" Sesshomaru roared on the other side of the door._

"_No not til you cool off" Inuyasha yelled_

"_Watch when you come out you'll have no more ears to eavesdrop in other people's business that doesn't concern you" Sesshomaru threatened_

"_Ha! You call that a threat Kagome makes better threats than you" he grinned_

"_Well see about that little brother" Sesshomaru growled and walked away exhausted. _

_Inuyasha breathed in deeply that he was alive. He looked up to see a phone. He went up to it and dialed Kagome's number._

"_Hey Kagome" Inuyasha sighed_

"_INUYASHA! Did you find her? Is she alright? Did anyone hurt her? I'll kill them if they hurt her! Tell ME!" she shouted. In the background Sango and Miroku were trying to calm her down. Inuyasha grinned and decided to have some fun._

"_Yea, but when I did she was dead" he grinned and waited for her reaction._

"_WHAT!" Kagome screamed and bawled. Inuyasha eyes widen, he didn't mean to make her cry._

"_Kagome! Kagome! Don't cry I was kidding… she's fine!" Inuyasha said quickly_

"_DON'T DO THAT!" Kagome yelled at him. "Where is she?" "Why isn't she back?"_

"_She's here with Sesshomaru and is resting" Inuyasha said tiredly._

"_Huh?" she said confused._

"_I guess I have to tell you what happened" Inuyasha sighed annoyed. "But tomorrow"_

"_WHAT! Tell me now!" she cried_

"_Kagome it's 5 AM go to sleep" Inuyasha said quietly._

"_No not til you tell me what happened!" Kagome growled._

"_Kagome" Inuyasha said_

"_I have time so start" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha sighed and began to tell her what happened._

Sesshomaru sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. Rin came down done with her bath. She was wearing a red kimono and blue jeans with her hair up. She sat on the chair that was across Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed and talked. "How a good sleep?"

"No" he said grumpy

"Why?" she asked helping herself to some breakfast.

"Isn't it obvious" he said rudely.

"Hey I'm trying to make a conversation with you and you're pissing me off in the morning just because you can't get along with your brother!" Rin yelled getting up.

"I'm tired and I don't want to talk" Sesshomaru said pissed

"And I'm not? I slept late too you know! But I still have enough energy to get up and make a conversation with you!" Rin hissed. Sesshomaru sipped his coffee and didn't respond.

"Sesshomaru we haven't seen each other in 10 years! You had broken my heart by choosing your company over me. Now that we found each other you want to start over and hang out again. And I'm doing that by trying to talk to you, that's what hanging out is about, not sitting and remain silent!"

Sesshomaru looked up at her still silent.

"I'm starting to think 10 years has changed you…a LOT! Cause the Sesshomaru I once knew was not so stubborn and rude! He was sweet, kind and always liked to talk. And frankly I'm not seeing it anymore…and I want him back" Rin said sadly looking at his cold blue eyes that were once warm and kind. She felt tears swell up in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her chestnut eyes as they were filled with tears. He stood up and walked toward her. He stood before and muttered a "sorry". Rin embraced him and cried on his chest. "I want Fluffy back" she cried. Sesshomaru's eyes were softened as she mentioned his nickname when they were younger. He hugged her back and sighed.

Inuyasha has just walked in and were staring at the two.

"Argh…Not again" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked let going of Sesshomaru and sat down while Sessh stood up and crossed his arms.

"To eat, that's what kitchen is made for" Inuyasha grinned.

"No, I mean why are you still doing here?"

"Ah Sessh made me lose like 40 pounds from running from him yesterday and I had locked myself in a room til he cooled off" he grumbled tiredly making himself a plate.

"And Kagome?" she asked

"Yea I told her last night; she was stayed up til 6 just to hear why you weren't home"

"Ok, but I meant aren't you supposed to be on a diet starting today like Kagome requested?" Rin raised an eye brow.

"She won't find out" he grinned as his fork with the food entered his mouth. Rin snatched the fork and gave him a fork with no food. Inuyasha bite into it and yelped.

"HEY!" he growled

"Just because Kagome isn't here to tell you what to eat and not to as if she was your mother doesn't mean I won't make sure you eat right" Rin said as she threw the food away, then his plate.

"You can't tell me what to do" he snapped

"I know, but Kagome can" she grinned and pointed to the phone.

"You wouldn't!" he glanced at her with anger

"I know her cell and home number, with a push to the buttons she'll be here to kick your sorry fat ass" she grinned

"Damn!" he growled. "NOW I HAVE 2 MOTHERS!" he shouted.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not much of a threat but I do have a big mouth and Kagome you might wanna consider as a threat" Rin sneered and walked away with Sesshomaru following her.

"Stupid wenches!" he yelled and stomped crazy on the floor hungry.

**A/N: Aw how adorable Inuyasha is being controlled by 2 women! Cool! That'll teach him. Hee hee. Sessh i swear can be a pain. But come on it was 10 years! 10 years of loneiness and no Rin to melt his heart. Aw sad i no. But that's all gonna change! HA chapter 6 coming up soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Inuyasha once in a while tried to sneak food out of the kitchen but Rin was one step a head of Inuyasha. She had taken the liberty in throwing out all the junk food, in replace of healthy ones in the cabinets, refrigerator, and where ever else he could find or hide food. Inuyasha tried to bribe the servants and maids to get him food but Rin had informed them not to or they will be fired. Inuyasha growled loudly as his stomach growled for food.

"Ha there's one place that Rin hasn't found" he snickered and opened a secret department in the floor. He reached in and found nothing but a note.

Inuyasha opened it and read it.

_Inuyasha_

_Nice try, I have thrown out all your "secret" snacks. That goes for the ones under your bed, drawers, car, and everywhere else. Don't think you could get away with it! Don't ask for favors either from Miroku, Sango, or you're other groupies because I just finished talking to everyone in your phone book. Don't mess with me!_ _Or Kagome WILL hear about this!_

_Rin_

"Damn! How'd she find my snack departments!" he whimpered clutching the paper in his hand.

"She has her ways" Sesshomaru smirked as he entered the kitchen.

"Why? Why does she have to be so cruel?" Inuyasha cried and waved his fist in the air. "She even got the gummy worms and the gummy bears" sniffed Inuyasha looking at the wrappers of the once full bag of candy.

"Eh, it's not so bad once you get used to it" Sesshomaru shrugged grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and biting into it.

"Easy for you to say" Inuyasha grumbled angrily and left the kitchen. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at Rin as she entered the kitchen.

"I trust he got my note?" Rin asked leaning on the counter picking grapes and plopping them in her mouth from the fruit basket.

"Yea, just like you said" he grinned.

"Hmm…I had a feeling"

"How did you find those places and people?" he asked dumbfounded

"Eh, help from Kaggy she has Inuyasha's phone book for some reason and Miroku happened to blurt out the whereabouts of his doggie treats" Rin picked more grapes and held them in her hand eating one at the time.

"Nice" Sesshomaru smirked

"Yea, I know" she grinned "Hey wanna go somewhere later?"

"Whatever" he shrugged and tossed his bare apple in the garbage. Rin finished her batch of grapes and followed Sesshomaru out the kitchen into the living room where they sat watching TV bored. Rin sighed and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as she watched.

They watched for another 20 minutes of flicking through channels before getting bored and getting up. Sesshomaru shut off the TV as Rin stretched and yawned.

"I'm hungry, wanna go out and eat?" Rin asked

"Thought we're off food for a month" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow

"No, because 1 we're people and people need to eat." Sesshomaru then growled at her.

Rin sighed and corrected herself. "Ok people AND DEMONS, need to eat" she rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru stopped growling and grinned of satisfaction.

"And 2, Kagome said to make sure no fatty or unhealthy food FOR Inuyasha, she never said anything about me or you" Rin smirked.

"Wow, So much evil in such a little body" Sesshomaru said sarcastic (Quote and I quote the words my friends say to me all the time: grin :)

"Thank you" Rin bowed and walked out the room with Sesshomaru following behind her smirking.

Rin and Sesshomaru went out WITHOUT telling Inuyasha, of course. They went to a fancy restaurant. Where they sat there and the chief cooked in front of them. (I went to a restaurant that did that for my b-day, it's true they cook it in front of you, I think the restaurant was called Arirang, a Japanese restaurant I believe)

Rin and Sesshomaru sat and looked at the menu as the chief prepared the stove. Sesshomaru ordered steak and fried rice. Rin couldn't make up her mind so she ordered the same. The cook nodded and started chopping and cutting doing little tricks they do to impress the customers. (They did that when I went there, I guess it was kind of dinner and entertainment you could say)

Rin awed at the cook, Sesshomaru growled of jealousy and muttered "I can do that"

"Sure you can Fluffy" "If you could cook" she laughed. Sesshomaru grind his teeth of annoyment.

Rin giggled again. "Just kidding Fluff" she then pecked a small kiss on cheek.

Sesshomaru felt a tinge of pink on his cheek and turned away.

_Did I just kiss him? Omg I did! Rin thought as she glanced from the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru._

_Did she just kiss me? Am I blushing? NO…I can't and mustn't! Sesshomaru mentally smack himself._

Their thoughts were then brought up to the food that lay in front of them as the chief grinned happily at his work.

"Arigato" Rin said politely and picked up her chopsticks. She then glared at Sesshomaru, who was about to eat, and nudged him in the arm.

"What?" he snapped at her when he dropped his chopsticks on his plate.

"What do you say" she hissed at his rudeness.

"Thanks" he muttered picking up his chopsticks once again and started to eat. The chief nodded and left the 2 to eat.

"I swear Fluffy you remind me of Inuyasha" Rin sighed and ate her food as well. Sesshomaru glanced coldly at her and ignored her as he continued to eat.

When they finished Sesshomaru paid for the food. (Aww such a gentleman!) Rin smiled and thanked Sesshomaru for the food. Before they left Rin grabbed a bunch of mints and hand some to Sesshomaru.

"My breathe is fine" he said insulted

"No you baka, Inuyasha will smell your breath and will know we ate meat" she growled and plopped 3 mints in her mouth.

"I thought you didn't care since it's just him doing this" he snarled

"Yea, well I don't want to set a bad example unlike some people I know" she rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru growled taking the mints and throwing it in his mouth.

It was still early so they walked around. They went to a nearby lake and sat next to it. Rin looked at the sunset and sighed. It was absolutely breath-taking. Sesshomaru glanced over to her to see her smiling, making him smile as well. Rin turned her head to face Sesshomaru and smiled. He blushed slightly and faced the view of the lake and the sunset.

"Fluffy" she sighed

"What" he said dazed of the beauty of the sight and the girl he sat next to.

"I just wanna say thanks for everything" she turned to face him. Sesshomaru faced her once again and stared into her brown shimmering eyes.

"My pleasure" he smirked

"I also wanna say…." She looked down from his eyes as if she was gonna cry.

"Say?..." he looked down at her concerned.

"I just wanna say….that I missed you" she felt a tear drop. Sesshomaru tilted her chin up having her wet brown sad eyes face his once cold but now warm eyes.

"I missed you too" he grinned and embraced her with a hug. Rin held him tightly and sobbed a little. After a while she stopped crying and just lay in his chest comfortable from the warmth of his manly chest. Sesshomaru lay his head down on her hair and breathed deeply in her fresh scent of Sakura blossoms. He then noticed her getting tired so he lift up her head once more.

"I think we should get going now" he whispered

Rin looked at him and noticed the sun was down resting in the horizon. She nodded smiling and stood up. They walked to the car and drove back home. When they got home of course they were greeted by a certain grouchy hanyou, waiting for their return.

**A/N: AW! So sweet! I swear Sesshy and Rin together makes me wanna cry. : Sniff: grabs tissue and blows nose: Ah much better! Ok anyway thanks for your responses! I'm happy you guys like it! Ok so you might wanna tune in for the next chapter if you wanna see sparks fly for Inuyasha! Oh don't worry Kagome is involved. Hee hee! Chapter 7 everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha yelled at them as they entered the mansion.

"Out" Sesshomaru answered passing by his brother.

"No duh baka, I mean where" He continued

"Outside" Sesshomaru said dully and sat on the couch with Rin sitting next to him.

"Outside where?" he continued.

"Outside the mansion" Sesshomaru answered dully again. (Don't you just hate that? Not getting an exact answer! ARGH it's so fucking annoying!)

"Which is?"

"Where Rin and I went"

"ARGH! Stop that!" Inuyasha said aggravated and angrily glared at him

"What? I'm answering your questions" Sesshomaru yawned boredly unaffected by his brother's glares and stares. (OooO I rhymed!)

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE BEING STREET SMART!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Why thank you Inuyasha" Sesshomaru grinned, having fun of annoying his brother.

Rin sighed and answered Inuyasha's question to end the dispute. "We went out to spend some time alone"

"And that is?"

"None of your business" Sesshomaru replied getting annoyed now.

"It is so my business! You left me here in this damn house with nothing to eat!" Inuyasha hollered

"Well actually Inuyasha there is food here, you're just being picky" Rin crossed her arms and stared at the hanyou.

"Plus no one said you had to stay here, I let you stay here for the night now you can go back to the dump where you live" Sesshomaru added, "Not be annoyance and worry about my whereabouts as if you were my mother"

"Har, har, har ….No! I wouldn't care the hell where you are or what's happening to you. And as much as I could Kagome would watch my every move to make sure I die from all these crappy foods she's making me eat!" Inuyasha snarled. "So I think I'm happy where I am"

"Inuyasha if I didn't know better Kagome is the mother and you're her kid" she smiled, "After all she is controlling your diet…next thing you know she's picking your clothes" Rin and Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha growled. "Besides what makes you think I wouldn't do the same" Rin grinned evilly. Inuyasha glared at her and twitched a little from the reminder.

"Or better yet, I can call Kagome to come over here and she can continue to watch over you" Rin kept her evil smile on.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would"

"Come on Rin, we're buddies, right?" he whimpered.

"Hmm let me think about that…uh…no" she said and laughed. Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha fell anime style.

"Fine be like that" Inuyasha growled stomping out of the room.

"Oh come on Inuyasha I was just kidding" Rin yelled back to him. All he did was yelled a "Feh" back. Rin sighed and shook her head.

"I said it once I'll say it again, so much evil in such a little body" Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arm around Rin's little waist.

"Hmm…I am evil aren't I…maybe I should plot to take over the world" she placed her finger to her chin as she thought about it. She then giggled and stood up, releasing her from Sesshy's grip. She stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired" she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Better get to bed" Sesshomaru stood up.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Rin asked sadly, having so much fun but it had to end.

"I guess I can take a vacation for a week don't you think?" Sesshomaru grinned at her. Rin's eyes widen and squealed happily. "You'd do that…for me?"

"No, I have to make sure my brother doesn't come back after I kick him out" he said sarcastic and walked out of the room.

Rin pouted, running after him, and punch him lightly in the arm.

They went up the stairs and said their good nights. They departed into their own rooms. Rin then remembered that she didn't have any clothes on her. So she checked the closet to find 1 rack of kimonos, 1 rack of pjs, a rack of pants and skirts, and 10 pairs of shoes. Rin gasped in awe and mentally noted to thank Sesshomaru in the morning. She took out a pair of pjs that had a pink top with a bunny in the middle and a matching bottom. She ran to the bathroom changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she was exhausted. She walked over to her bed and fell down. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

000

As they slept silently, a figure sneaked around. The figure listened through the doors of Sesshomaru's and Rin's to make sure they were sound asleep. Hearing their faint sounds of breathing, it then went downstairs and did its thing. Making sure it didn't make noise to wake the taiyoukai and the maiden.

(You'll find out who it is)

000

NEXT DAY!

Rin awoke for 2 reasons. The sun was beaming into her eyes making her wake up tiredly and making it her blind to see. And cause there was yelling from downstairs that echoed through the walls and made its way upstairs. She growled annoyed feeling she was back at home. She angrily threw the blankets that surrounded her to the side and stood up. She walked across the room to the door and slammed opening it.

"They better have a good excuse for waking me up!" Rin muttered angrily and made her way through the hall and down the stairs, making fists with her hands. The maids and butlers dared not to get in her way, fearing they will receive a harsh morning present from the maiden.

000

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Inuyasha backed up against the counter.

Rin came trotting down the stairs half awake and half asleep. She growled at the 2 for their eternal racket.

"What the hell is going on" she said angry and faced the two boys.

"Why don't you tell her Inuyasha after all you're responsible for all this" Sesshomaru snarled

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Inuyasha protested

"I don't care who tells me or who done it! Just tell me why the hell I was awoken from all this racket and what the hell is he talking about!" Rin exclaimed, tired from their bickering. Sesshomaru growled and explained it to her.

"Little brother here thought it would be fun to make himself a midnight snack" Sesshomaru answered not taking his eyes away from Inuyasha. (Get it now?)

"So?" she said pissed off

"So…while making he's snack, he thought it would be fun to wreak my kitchen!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Rin looked around her and saw the kitchen a wreak. There were dishes all over everywhere. Food stains here and there. The floor was splatter with grease and food remains. The stove was full of pots that seemed to be boiling something but exploded, making a mess. The sink was stacked with dirty dishes. The refrigerator was wide open with food falling out of it. There seemed to be burnt places in the corners.

Rin whistled a bomb dropping into an explosion, she was now awake. "Damn Inuyasha, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" he pleaded.

"Don't lie to me half-breed" Sesshomaru said outraged, his eyes were red of anger.

"I'm not lying jackass" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pushed him to the wall. "So why is this kitchen full of your scent? Why are your clothes full of filth! …Oh wait you look like everyday…" "Why did I find you down here so early in the morning asleep on the ground huh?" "Thought you would make yourself a snack, destroy my property, and get away with it as well!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, not responding. Rin stepped in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, pulling them apart.

"Fluffy! Stop this!" Rin yelled at him. "It's just a damn kitchen; you can just get it cleaned up" "So stop acting like a 5 year old!" she glared at him

"Yea MY damn kitchen" Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes on his brother.

"Just a kitchen" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha shut up you caused this" she snapped and turned her attention to Inuyasha making him quiet. "Now, I'll have this all cleared up" she said looking at Sesshomaru then Inuyasha before picking up the phone and dialing it.

(Mimi-conversation)

"Hey can you come over, there's a problem here and I need your help"

"Uh huh, uh huh, yep kitchen problems with the boys, ok thanks! See you here, bye!"

(End of phone convo)

"She'll be here in 5 minutes" Rin glared at the 2 boys and walked out of the room. The boys looked at her confused then turned their attention back to each other, glaring daggers at one another.

5 minutes-

The door bell rang and the maid answered. Rin saw her come in and squealed.

"Kagome!" she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Rin! You're alright I was so worried!" she exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Yea, so I heard" Rin giggled.

"So what's this I hear, kitchen problems with the boys?" she raised an eyebrow

"Follow me" Rin just said and lead Kagome to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, Kagome couldn't say anything when she saw the kitchen.

"Wow Rin I didnt know the circus was in town...let alone in the kitchen" Kagome mumbled the last part "You should have told me your boyfriend was having it here, you know i love the circus!" Kagome teased as she looked at the girl. Rin returned the responce with a cold glare saying to shut up. Kagome giggled and looked around, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brought up her attention.

"So What did happen here?" Kagome asked

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha" Rin answered leaning on the door panel..

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused and looked at him. She thought about it and her calm chestnut eyes turned bloody red as she clicked things together. "INUYASHA!" she yelled.

Inuyasha looked up to see his girlfriend angry. He panicked and ran under the table. Rin and Sesshomaru –sweatdrop-

"Wow Inuyasha so this is how you confront your fears, run and hiding from them, I should have known" a smile played onto Sesshomaru's face.

"Shut up" he grumbled and kept his distances from Kagome.

Kagome walked over to the table and stood there. "Inuyasha Tashio! Get out of there this instant!" she commanded.

"No" he whimpered.

"Get out now!"

"No" he said stubbornly

"I'm gonna ask one more time, Get out!" "Or do you want me to come and get you like last time!" she yelled at him. Inuyasha jerked up remembering the last time, he didn't obey Kagome when he had to go to the doctor who he hated to go to, so he locked the door on her making her pissed off and having to knock it down just to get him to come. So he slowly came out and faced Kagome. Who was fuming, had her hands crossed, and was tapping her foot impatiently for an answer.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I was so damn hungry and…." he flinched and looked away.

"Inuyasha you had broken the promise you made to me 2 nights ago!" she said sadly feeling she wanted to cry.

"Aw no Kagome please don't cry!" Inuyasha groaned now facing her, hating when she cried it made him feel guilty.

"How can I when you broke your promise to me…all in two days" she sniffed

"Uh…will you stop crying if I do as you say for 3 days?" he asked. Kagome whimpered but she was listening at his proposition.

"Ok how about a week?" he asked, more whimpering.

"2 weeks that's it!" he grown tired of the whimpering.

"Make it a month and you never have to go on a diet as long as you live…which wouldn't be long the way you eat this whole place up" her whimpering turned into a clod icy voice, sorta like Sesshomaru's.

"Damn!" he growled, she had cornered and tricked him once again.

"Take it or leave it" she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Fine!" he said annoyed and defeat

"Excellent! You start today and for being such a BAKA! You're going to clean this kitchen…by yourself…no help from the maids….and I want it spotless you got it!" she yelled at him.

"Y-yea" he stuttered.

"GO!" she pointed to the mess. Inuyasha quickly ran and started to clean up. Rin and Sesshomaru sneaked out silently not to catch Kagome is her bad mood. When they existed the kitchen Rin wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed.

"I hope to never catch Kagome like that again" she stated.

"Same here" he groaned.

"Inuyasha scrub harder!" Kagome shouted from the kitchen

"Hey I'm scrubbing, so shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You do as I say for a month so scrub harder!" she screamed.

"That's gonna take a while so what are we gonna do til then?" Rin asked then remembered something. "Hey I know we can talk, you still haven't told me what you have been doing these past few years without me" Rin said.

"Neither did you" Sesshomaru responded back

"Shall we?" she said sitting down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down. Sesshomaru began to talk about what had happened with his life since they were separated. Then Rin told her side. Soon the two were caught up and closer than ever!

**A/N: WEEE! More torture for Inuyasha! More lovey dovey for Rin and Fluffy! YAY! What more can you ask! Ok the diet thing got to me and I had to further express it more. BY MAKING INUYASHA KAGOME'S SERVANT FOR A MONTH! HA HA HA! I know I'm getting a little off topic after all this is a Rin and Sesshomaru story. But I just wanted to add a little flavor and torture to it. Hee hee couldn't help it. Next chapter I will focus more on Rin and Fluffy, sorry Rin and Sesshy fans. I just can't leave out the humor! Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter_** **_7_**

**A/N: Aw come on guys it's not that bad Kagome is acting a bit bitchy. Instead of saying she's acting bitchy and bossy towards Inuyasha, I would say it's just payback for all the seeing Kikyo behind her back. Hee... anyway I'm getting off topic. After all this is a Rin and Sesshomaru** **story. Now lets get back to the story. And to make you HAPPY! I'll make Kagome and her demands less of a torture. **

When Rin and Sesshomaru finished saying what they have been doing since they last saw each other, they were caught up in each other's lives and grown more closer than they thought.

Rin found out Sesshomaru had been taking control of his father's company in China. Where they had a lot of business for nearly 10 years. But to extend it's business Sesshomaru started his company in Japan just last week. He also mentioned he was so busy with his work he didn't have time for any relationships with other women or have time to contact Rin. (A/N Not true he was afraid she was still hurt from the separation that's why he didn't contact her) Rin was a bit upset that he was so busy to even call to say hi but she was happy he was making progress for his hard work. Rin also found out that Sesshomaru wasn't happy working for his father's company, and regretted sometimes for taking over. He didn't actually say it but Rin could tell by all those years of hard working and loneliness had made him cold and cruel.

When Sesshomaru finished talking it was Rin's turn to talk..

Sesshomaru listened and found out what happened to Rin all these years and it impressed him. When he left to take over his company and since Rin had no family members left to take care of her, Rin had to stay with a friend of the family, Kaede. To Rin she wasn't like a friend but more like a grandmother to her. Rin had been staying with Kaede til her 15 birthday where Kaede passed away, but left her with some money. Rin took that money and provided herself with food and shelter for 2 years. Rin wasn't doing that well providing everything she needed by herself She had to balance her school work and her after school job to survive. That's where she met Kagome and Inuyasha, they met Rin at work and grew to be friends with her. They helped and cared for Rin since. She had been living with Kagome for 3 months and were like sisters.

When she finished Sesshomaru was stunned. A young girl such as Rin had such a rough life yet she got through the obstacles life had tossed at her and became so smart, beautiful, and strong. He couldn't say anything but apologize.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"For what?"

"For leaving you and having you go through such a hard experience" he explained, "For breaking my promises of not leaving you and not being there for you", "For being a lousy best friend" he said sadly.

Rin looked at him and smiled.

"No Fluffy" she smiled, Sesshomaru then looked up at her.

"You were never a lousy best friend", "Yea I was hurt at first that you left me for a company, but then how could I experience life if you were always there to protect and guide me there? I needed to learn how to care and help provide myself with no one always there to hold my hand." I realized that over the years of thinking that I can't be always depend on other people to take care of me"Instead of apologizing, I think I need to thank you" Rin explained. "Sesshomaru there's nothing to be sorry about, you're my best friend and I know you're always there for me, and 2 days ago proves it" "And I thank you, Kaede, Kagome, and Inuyasha, you always there for me and letting me see life with my two eyes."

"How can you thank me when I was never there for you when I left you" he sighed

Rin shook her head and smiled. "Yea you were away "physically" but in my heart and a little gift from you..." she took out her necklace with the shape of half of a heart. "...you never left, you were always there." "And like what you said you keep half and I keep the other that way..."

"We'll always have something to remember each other since we met" Sesshomaru said and smiled taking out his half. The 2 hearts were reunited and made into 1 whole. Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru.

"I missed you Fluffy" she whispered

"And I missed you too Rin" he hugged her back. They were like that for 30 seconds til they heard a squeal.

"AW!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Rin and Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome watching them.

"Uh...hi" he nervously said. Kagome shoved Inuyasha's hand away from her mouth and said.

"That was so romantic! I wish I had my camcorder!"

"Uh...Kagome what are you and Inuyasha doing?" Rin asked

"Well, since Inuyasha finished cleaning up the kitchen, we decided to check on you two." "And Inuyasha don't you have something to say to Sesshomaru" she glared at him.

"AGH...do I have to" he whined

"Yes...Please" Kagome begged

"Ugh I hate when you beg...but if it'll shut you up" "Sorry" he mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded accepting the apology.

"YAY!" Kagome squealed and hugged Inuyasha. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and grinned as Inuyasha blushed.

Rin closed her eyes and smiled.

"Now since Inuyasha's off the diet lets eat!" Kagome smiled

"YES!" Inuyasha jumped happily. "I can eat ramen right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes Inuyasha you can eat all ramen you want"

"Alright!"

"But you're paying" she smirked and walked out the door. Followed by Rin and Sesshomaru.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed as he followed after.

**A/N: Aw how romantic. Hmm...not much action but you get more info on what happened in the past years right? Next chapter I'm hoping to add more action. Hmm...I need ideas for my next chapter, so I won't be updating so soon. So Bai-bai/bye bye **

**P.S. An anonymous reviewer called An Innocent Reviewer responded and I'm responding back. So whoever you are I have just 1 thing to say to you. Shut the fucking up! Keep you and your bull shit comments to yourself! I don't need to hear it. You don't want to read it FINE but keep you and your negative comments to yourself. I'm continuing this story whether you like it or not so LEAVE! Everyone else thank you for your wonderful comments. You have more sense and mature than that jerk. RR :)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews, I feel so much better! Oh yea hey Barb. You scared the hell out of me when responded to me with my name in it and you were anonymous too! And to you readers! Don't get any ideas of figuring out my name! Or else! And Barb try searching for Artist:Love Hina Again-Be for you, Be for me. I'll IM you later. Sorry guys, anyway on with the story...and I'll kill you later Barbra!**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin went out to eat. They went to a fancy restaurant. (Not habachi this time lol) Sesshomaru had the steak, cooked medium rare. Kagome had the lobster, Rin wasn't that hungry so she just had soup and a salad. (Eh, couldn't think here, I'm on Spring Break) And Inuyasha,... well he had his damn instant noddles.

Inuyasha finished his ramen noddles in one gulp, like he hasn't eaten for days. (Well pretty much he hasn't) Inuyasha then ordered another bowl. Kagome looked at him disgusted and angrily.

Inuyasha looked up at her and raised an eyebrow confused. "What?"

She closed her eyes and went back to her food. "Nothing Inuyasha" she answered

Inuyasha shrugged and went back to his food, when Kagome continued. "It's just that we're at a nice restaurant and you're eating like a pig" she opened her eyes and glared at him.

Rin and Sesshomaru looked up from their food at Inuyasha.

"Sorrrryy!" he snorted, "If someone didn't make me go for a diet, then I wouldn't be so hungry"

"DIET! You call 2 days of going on a diet of no fatty foods just healthy vegetables and fruit, something you would just starve and eat like that! Hell I wouldn't want to see how you eat if you gone through the whole thing"

"I wouldn't be able to go through the whole thing if I died of hunger first!" Inuyasha shouted standing up. Catching people's attention.

"Inuyasha sit down and stop shouting! You're making a scene" Rin whispered angrily, nervously smiling at the people.

"Inuyasha you need to learn table manners! And while you're at you better see someone about that anger of yours." Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head. "I heard about this great guy who helps people about their anger, he sees them every Saturdays for anger management"

"Great I'll take you there myself" Inuyasha growled. Kagome then snapped up from her seat angry.

"That's it" Sesshomaru hissed. He took out his wallet and threw down 100 yen on the table. "Come Rin, let's leave these matters to my brother and Kagome, since there are both adults I'm sure they can handle their disputes like grownups instead of children" he said getting up and leaving. Rin stood up and bowed to the manager and the people.

"Please forgive my friends for interrupting your dinner, they do this all the time" she then stood and followed Sesshomaru out the restaurant. Leaving the couple to battle out their arguments. When they reached outside Rin exhaled deeply. "I never want to go to dinner with those to again!"

"Same here" Sesshomaru sighed as it grew quiet for a short time.

"Well that was a total disaster" Rin giggled and looked up at the sky. "What do we do now?"

Sesshomaru paused for moment and got an idea. "Wanna get dessert?" he smirked. Rin smiled happily and they went to DQ (Dairy Queen) for ice cream. Sesshomaru order a mint chip ice cream. While Rin was very creative with hers. She got a vanilla ice cream, with hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chip chunks, brownie bits, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

They decided to eat their ice creams outside so they went to the park and they sat at a bench. Rin took a spoon and started munching down on her ice cream. Sesshomaru looked over to her and laughed, when she got whipped cream on her face.

"What?" she mumbled as she ate her ice cream. Sesshomaru shook his head chuckling and wiped the whipped cream off her face.

"Oh thanks" she blushed.

He nodded. "How can you eat all that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you saying I'm fat" she put a hand to her hip and glared at him.

"No but, I'm starting to think Kagome's diet dilemma isn't such a bad idea" he snickered

Rin gasped and punched Sesshomaru in the arm softly. "You do think I'm fat" she pouted.

Rin and Sesshomaru then remained silent as they ate their ice creams. When they finished Rin looked up to the sky as it grew dark. She then glanced at her watch as it blinked 10 PM.

"Hey we better get going now" she whispered.

"Yea" Sesshomaru stood. He lend a hand for Rin to stand up.

"Oh what? Think I'm to fat to stand up" Rin asked putting her hands to her hips.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Kagome" he groaned annoyed.

Rin laughed taking his hand as he pulled her up. "Hey I'm kidding...shessh why does Kagome and Inuyasha get all the fun" she said sarcastic.

"Because you're evil and evil doesn't deserve fun" Sesshomaru sneered putting an arm around Rin. Rin laughed and put her little arm around Sesshomaru's waist. They walked down the road silent.

"Hey Fluffy" Rin sighed looking down at her feet.

"Hm..."

"Don't you wish you could see the future?" she asked out of the blue.

"No, why?" he looked down at her

"Well I do" She looked up at his confused face and laughed. "I wish I could see what lives we are gonna live...you know like marriage and family."

"Oh" he said amused

"I can picture myself being a housewife in a big house with a family of 3 kids, 2 girls named Sakura and Jasmine and a boy named Niko, a husband, and all my friends there" she smiled looking up at the sky dreaming. She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "How do you picture yourself in the future?" she asked him. Sesshomaru paused and thought.

"Live a dull life always working, and having nuts like you and my brother annoy me probably" he smirked as Rin pouted.

"No really!" she pulled herself away from him and faced him.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her. "Ok, I haven't give it much thought since you brought it up...so I don't know" he shrugged

"Aw come on you should know!" she groaned. Sesshomaru smiled making her smile as well.

They stared at each other for a moment and their face came closer.

"Fluffy..." she whispered her lips barely reaching his.

"Yea" he mumbled. Just when they were just about to kiss...Sesshomaru's phone went off.

They both were startled and backed away.

"You might wanna get that" she blushed.

Sesshomaru answered his phone and was about to kill whoever it was that disturbed their moment.

"What" he growled onto the phone.

"Sesshomaru, sir you're needed at the office! We've been bankrupted!" Kagura exclaimed

"WHAT! How can you let that happen?" he snapped at her.

"It seems someone has stolen all our stock while you were gone!" she quickly said. "You are needed here ASAP!"

"I'll be there!" he said hanging up.

"Rin...I" Sesshomaru started

"Go" she whispered. "Obviously you're needed more there"

"I'm sorry but this is my father's company in stake" he said "You understand?"

"I understand...now go" she looked up and placed a fake smile. "I know my way back"

"Are you sure?" he said "I'll call a..."

"No you're just wasting time...go before you lose your company" she sighed

"I'll be back" he smiled and ran off.

Rin stood there watching him go until he disappeared into the distance. Rin placed her head down and felt a tear drop from her face. She walked down the lonely street with her no one to comfort her.

"So time repeats" she silently cried. With her tears and her thoughts blocking her vision and her senses. A drunk driver was driving and because of the drunkness and the darkness he didn't see Rin. Rin walked into the middle of the street with no warning. The drunk driver looked up at the street and saw Rin at the last minute.

"Oh Shit!" he said swerving. Rin's senses then snapped and she looked up. The last thing she saw was lights coming her way and her body standing paralyzed from the fright. But her head was telling her to get out of the way. The next thing she knew she was hit and on the ground out cold and people living right where the accident accord, screaming. People were crowding the poor hit girl and the ambulance were pushing their way to Rin.

Rin with her last energy muttered "I love you Fluffy"


	11. AN

**Short A/N: OK people I see you are upset here. Sorry about the money I missed a zero it's supposed to be 1000 yen whatever. I'm not with Japanese culture, sorry. Anyway. Rin didn't die! Ok! She is in the hospital recovering! Don't worry she's not gonna die! I'm not that evil! Damn i wouldn't do that to poor Rin! She was hit that's it! ok thanks**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**A/N: AH! No! KeithKnightsGirl found out my name! My identity is exposed:runs and hides under table: **

**So much for keep that a secret. :sigh: Eh, oh well it's not your fault if there's anyone to blame it's...Barbra's! I'll kill you Barb! Beware the next time I see you! It's gonna be a messy one:loads paint ball gun: **

**So anyway!...like I said in my short note, Rin's not dead because like Saturnsaturn said. If she died then the story is over and I hate endings, let alone ending in a tragedy ! And I would never do that to my Rin and Sess fans! So lets start chapter 10 shall we? on with the story! **

"Inuyasha you big jerk!" Look what you did! You got us kicked out" Kagome growled at Inuyasha as the manager slammed the door behind them.

"ME! You weren't so innocent yourself Miss throw-food-at-the-manager!"

"Hey you started it! You spilled soda on my clothes!"

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue, even when Rin and Sesshomaru left. _

"_You need help Inuyasha!"_

"_Me! If anyone needs help it's you!" Inuyasha growled pounding his fist on the table causing the drinks to topple over. One of the drinks fell and spilled on Kagome's clothes. Kagome gasped, jumping up from her seat from the cold beverage, and glared coldly at Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha you insensitive jerk! Look what you and your anger did!" Kagome yelled grabbing the table napkin and drying her wet blouse. _

"_Hey I spilled it by accident!" Inuyasha defended_

"_Oh...so I threw this by accident too..." she turned and picked up someone else's plate of food and threw it at Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha gasped and ducked. The food missed him but didn't miss the person who was behind him. The plate of food smacked right in the managers face._

_Kagome then gasped. "I'm so sorry...I didn't" she was interrupted by the loud screaming from the manager._

"_Get out! Get out! Get Out!" he pushed the 2 out the door. "And stay out!" he growled slamming the door behind them._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm never eating dinner with you again!" Kagome growled as she entered the car followed by Inuyasha.

"What makes you think I wanted to eat with you in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled and started the car.

"Fine I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day" she pouted crossing her arms.

"I'm not talking to you either" he said reversing and leaving the restaurant lot.

Inuyasha grew tired of the silence after 5 minutes.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What was that?" she leaned her ear closer to hear better.

"I said I was sorry!" he growled

Kagome grinned and crossed her arms. "that's better" she sighed "Missed my voice after 5 minutes?"

"No, I was tired of the silence" he yelled

"It's the same thing!" Kagome yelled back

Inuyasha turned to her, "You know what? Forget it I'm just gonna..." before Inuyasha could finish Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome pointed to the traffic and the ambulance. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the road and saw the traffic. He immediately screeched to a stop before he hit the car in front of him. The cars moved slowly as they passed the scene. Kagome turned to see a drunk, bloody guy getting hauled out of his car by the police.

"Oh my god! thank god it's not us" Kagome sighed relieved. They then passed by the ambulance and saw a girl on a stretcher get lifted inside. She had a oxygen masked over her tan pale face. Her raven hair was spread out over the stretcher. Kagome instantly recognized the girl.

"Oh my god Inuyasha! That's Rin!" she screamed horrified having Inuyasha screeched to a stop once again. Kagome took no hesitation, she slammed open the door and ran out.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said parking the car to the side. Kagome didn't listen she ran up to the ambulance crying. But was stopped by an officer.

"Sorry miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside" "This is a car accident" he said blocking her from reaching Rin. Kagome tried to push the officer away.

"Please! Please sir let me pass! That's my friend Rin!" she cried.

"You know the girl?" he asked looking back at her.

"Yes, she's a very good friend of ours" Inuyasha said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder to stop her from trampling the poor officer.

"Very well" he moved aside for Inuyasha and Kagome to pass. Kagome ran and jumped onto the ambulance. She sat and held her hand.

"Rin you'll be ok, you'll be ok" "Damn it be ok!" she cried and placed her head down on her little body.

"Miss we have to ask you get off she's in critical condition and needs to go to the hospital quickly" one of the caretakers said.

"But..."

"Kagome let them do what they have to do" Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome knew the faster Rin went to the hospital, the faster she'll recover, so she nodded and jumped off. The caretakers closed the door and the ambulance drove off with the siren going off.

Kagome cried on Inuyasha's chest as Inuyasha patted her head hushing her to calm down.

"She'll be ok Kagome" he said over and over until she calmed down.

"She's my best friend, I shouldn't have left her with..." SESSHOMARU!" where is he?" she looked around for him.

"I don't know but I'm gonna get some answers" he said letting go of her and looked at her. She nodded and allowed him to walk up to the officer. Kagome wiped her tears and held herself.

"Excuse me sir..."he said, the officer turned to him "What happened here?"

"It seems it's other accident due to drinking and driving" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Was the girl by herself?" Inuyasha asked

"From what local residents say, the girl was alone and was then hit by the drunken driver" he sighed sadly.

Inuyasha nodded that he understood. "Thank you" he then returned to Kagome.

"Well?"

"She was hit by a drunken driver" he said sadly. Kagome gasped. "And according to the local residents here, they say she was alone so there was no Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome's eyes flared with fire. "I'll kill him!" Kagome screamed. "I'll kill him for leaving her alone!"

"Kagome relax we'll find him, I'll call him in his cell...he probably has an excuse for not being with Rin" he said calmly.

"WELL He better have a good one! Or I'll strangle him!" she cried. Inuyasha patted her on the back and called Sesshomaru.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru looked at his stocks which have gone down.

He growled and looked at all the employees.

"Kagura!"

"Yes Mr. Tashio?"she said calmly

"Who has the keys and password to my computer and vault?"

"Just 3 others than you, there Kikyo, Kanna, and Naraku" she responded.

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly then nodded. "Very well all go except Kikyo, Kanna, Naraku..."

The rest employees departed, Kagura was about to as well.

"And Kagura" he said sternly

"WHAT!" she said turning to face him. "I don't have keys nor password to it!"

"Yes but I have this feeling" he growled, "Now seat" he pointed to a seat next to the 3 people.

Kagura muttered curses at him and sat with the other 3 as the 3 glared daggers at her.

"Now we can do this the easy way..." he cracked his knuckles "...or the hard way"

The four gasped and yelled out "I didn't do it!"

"I don't have time for this" he mumbled. "Fine you leave me no choice" he growled. He took out a remote control and he pressed 3 numbers. A video cam then popped out and out dropped a video tape. The 4 gasped and started to get nervous.

"Now anyone wanna confess before I find out myself" he growled. The 3 looked at one another and confirmed.

"She did it!" the 3 pointed to Kagura.

"WHAT! I did not! She growled at them at their betrayal.

"She's the one who been planning it ever since you were out" Kikyo blurted out

"She hated you ever since you took control of Tashio Inc, she didn't even like Tashio Inc"

Kanna explained

"She wanted to get rid of this building so she tapped into the main computer and got the password so she could sell all your stock and so Tashio Inc would be no more" Naraku replied (Eh, never pictured Naraku being one of the sell outs huh? Well that's my surprise. Hee hee)

"And how do you three know?" he asked suspiciously.

"We caught her doing it while you were away" Kanna said

"She threatened us that if we told she would..." kikyo started but then realized what they have done.

"Opps"

"You're gonna get it!" she growled and took out a fan. Sesshomaru rushed to her side, slammed her hard in the head knocking her out. Kagura fell to the floor unconscious. He growled at the 3. "If you ever do that again, I swear I'll have more than your jobs" he growled. The 3 nodded and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru then called security, where they took Kagura out when Sesshomaru's cell phone then went off. Sesshomaru growled, this was not his day. He snatched his phone out of his desk and answered it.

"What!" he growled

"Where are you?" Inuyasha screamed on to the phone.

"I'm at my office why?" he snarled

"You idiot! You left Rin for the office!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea and?" he said concerned now. In the background Kagome was screaming her head off when she heard. She fought and smack Inuyasha for the phone.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Sesshomaru was now getting impatient.

Instead of an answer, Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha groan in the background and Kagome screamed HA HA! And grabbed the phone. Her happiness drone out into anger.

"Sesshomaru you fucking idiot!" she screamed into his ear. "If I ever see you I swear I'll kill you" she threatened.

"GOD DAMN IT! What happened?" he asked for the last time.

"Rin was hit by a drunken driver and is now in the hospital stabilized!" Kagome yelled. "And it's all your fault for leaving her!"

In Sesshomaru's end it was quiet. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?" Kagome repeated.

Sesshomaru was holding his cell phone from his ear and his eyes burned with anger and sadness.

"Sesshomaru! God damn it answer! Rin is in the hospital cause you left her alone!" Kagome yelled in the end of the phone.

Sesshomaru's grip on the phone loosened and it fell to the ground. Shattering the phone, and the phone line went dead. Kagome was yelling hello over and over again, wanting Sesshomaru to answer so she can yell at him some more. But Inuyasha snatched back the phone and hanged it up before she went insane.

Sesshomaru looked at his hands and then those hands went up to his neck. Which touched the half heart Rin had given him the anniversary day they met.

"I did it again" he whispered "She was right, everything's happening just like before" _I saved her, we become friends, I leave her for a stupid company and she gets hurt. But this time it's different. I saved her and I get feelings for her, we become closer than friends, and when I left again just to save my father's company...I lose her again but this time I might won't be able to see her again! (_Eh, it's a bit corny but hey, this is Rin and Sessh we're talking about here)

Without hesitation and not thinking, Sesshomaru ran out his office and out the building. Surpassing all the people and ignoring their comments. He had to be there, he had to say sorry for being an idiot he is. It was his fault he left yet again, it was his fault he her hurt, it was his fault he cared so much about his company than her, and now he was paying the price. Sesshomaru had to be at the hospital and going there with only one thing in mind... Rin.

**A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad Fluffy! You get a time out! Go seat next to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Barb in the corner! Muahahaha! So feel better or worst? She's not gonna die, not with me writing the story she's damn NOT! Review! Oh thanks for the great reviews, I feel so loved! hee hee! Many thanks to all you get loyal readers, love ya! **

**-Miko Gurl **

**Or for those who found out...my name or should I say nickname is Cassey, Cas, or KC whatever you prefer.** **Hell no am I putting my full name, that is none of your concern!** (I sound like Sesshomaru Muhahaha)


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A/N: Ummm...err...no my name isn't Cass...Ah screw this! I hate you people! You're too damn smart! Dammit! Found out my first name:cries in corner: Curse you and your big sized brains! (Jimmy Neutrons!) I'm gonna go die in my corner now. Thank you. :sniff:goes to corner and holds gun to head, pulls trigger: Powff out pops out a sign. What the...:reads sign: Sign reads Bang:vein pop: That was a waste. :toss "fake" gun to the garbage can:**_

_**OK! Yes my damn name is Cassandra for crisis sakes! You found out my nickname then my first name! Wait...Barb told you that...never mind about the nick. What's next my last name? My address? My number? If you want my number it's 1-800 Nice try not EVER gonna happen perverts! HA! Hm...:sigh: whatever call me what you want BUT I'm continuing the story, thank you. :bows and walks away: **_

Rin reached the hospital in no time. The doctors got her into the ER and were doing what they can to regain her conscious. After 20-30 minutes the doctors existed the room, leaving Rin to rest. As Rin lay on the bed resting, she was in her own world.

"_Where am I?" Rin said as it echoed in her head._

"_Rin" a calm voice said._

"_Huh? Who's there? What do you want? How do you know my name?" she panicked looking around her._

"_It's ok Rin" another voice said. A male and a female appeared in front of Rin's very eyes. _

_A young male around in his mid 30s with midnight black hair and dark hazel eyes stood. Next to him was a pretty young woman also in her mid 30s, she had long raven black hair like Rin, and her chestnut eyes like Rin. Rin's eyes widen._

"_Rin there's no need to be frightened, we are your parents" the young woman said. Rin's jaw dropped, she could see the resemblance. Rin had her mother's eyes, hair, and face. While she had her father's chin and hands. (_Not much but hey least she got something

"_You might not remember us since we passed away when you were so young" her father said._

_Rin's eyes watered. "Why? Why are you telling and coming to me now?" she asked_

"_Please Rin, don't cry" her mother sadly requested_

"_We have died from a driving accident too, and it appears you have been in one too" her father sighed_

"_Rin, dear we don't want you to die as well, especially at a young age" Rin's mother said calmly._

"_But what can I do, I'm already out" she cried bowing her head. "Now I'll never have that future life"_

"_No don't say that" her mother picked up her chin._ "_You will have that life...you have the support from all your friends and us" her mother said smiling._

"_Just remember dear, don't forget us, and that we love you" he father kissed her. Then she received a kiss from her mother making Rin happy. But as time moved on both figures were fading back into the darkness._

"_Our time grows short Rin, we must go and you need to wake" her father smiled. Rin shook her head not wanting them to go. "No! Don't go!" she cried and broke into a run and extended her hands to catch them from fading._

"_No don't go please!" Rin cried. Her parents gave her one last smile before completely vanishing into the darkness._

"_We love you Rin...in...in" The 2 figured echoed and then disappeared leaving Rin crying and alone in the darkness._

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed to the hospital. They ran slamming the door open into Rin's room and ran to her bed where she slept. Once again Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's chest. 2 more people then came running into the room.

"Hey sorry, we're late!" Sango huffed. "Someone couldn't keep their damn hands to themselves in the elevator!"

"I'm sorry my dear but it's this blasted hand I can't do anything with it" Miroku whined rubbing his cheek.

"Except grope girls" she growled and went over to where Kagome and Inuyasha stood. As she stood and looked over to Rin, just looking at her pained and defenseless body made her anger turned to sad and sympathy. "Hey there, there, she'll be ok" Sango pat Kagome on the back.

"Damn that Sesshomaru, he shouldn't have left her then she wouldn't be here if he didn't" she cried on Sango's shoulder now.

Miroku walked to Inuyasha's side. "Hey how you holding up" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up from Rin and sighed. "I'm doing ok, but Kagome's a wreck"

"Yea, Rin looks beat" Miroku sadly sighed

They all sat down and talked a little when they heard arguing going on in the hall.

"Remove yourself out of my way!" a voice yelled

"I'm sorry sir but only a few can go see a patient one at a time" the doctor said.

"I'll ask one more time you're in the way, so get out or I'll remove you myself" he growled and pushed him away.

The figure came blasting through the door. The 4 looked at Sesshomaru with anger. Kagome couldn't hold the anger back any longer.

"See what you have done!" Kagome exploded standing up and yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to say something, but couldn't, he ended up standing there and staring sadly at the unconscious Rin. When the doctor came into the room.

"Excuse me but this is not visiting time so only one can see the patient at a time" the doctor that was pushed said entering the room.

"But..." Kagome groaned.

"She's in critical conditional. The impact from the accident could lead into a coma and needs rest, so please" the doctor quickly said pointing to the door. Kagome gasped and held her mouth. Sango pat her friend on the back to comfort her.

"Come Kagome, well leave Sesshomaru alone for a while" Sango glared icy at him.

Kagome turned to him with her sad beady eyes. "I hope your happy!" she said crying and ran out the door. With Sango and Miroku running after her.

"Are you gonna scream at me as well" Sesshomaru said not leaving his eyes off of Rin.

Inuyasha sighed and replied. "No...there's no need for it." Sesshomaru then took his eyes off Rin and looked at him confused. Inuyasha then turned to Sesshomaru.

"It's not entirely your fault, after all you couldn't control what happened" he shrugged sadly and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yea, but if I hadn't left her out alone, she wouldn't be here" he whispered.

Sesshomaru then walked up to Rin and looked down at her once more as his eyes started to water. (Hey first time for everything right?) "I'm sorry" he cried.

"For being an idiot. I did it again! I hurt you when I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt again. When I promised I would never leave you. I broke it again. Now look what happened. My selfish needs of taking care of my father's blasted company has did this to you. I'm sorry Rin" he said sitting down and putting his hands on his head as he cried.

Kagome had came back and watched as Sesshomaru cried. Her anger toward him had turned to sadness. She turned her head away from the door and went to the waiting room where everyone was.

_Earlier with Kagome_

"Kagome!" Sango yelled to her as Kagome stopped running and leaned on the wall. She slid down the wall and held her legs as she cried. Sango and Miroku stood beside her.

"Come on Kagome! You can't just blame everything on him" Miroku said kneeling down to her.

Kagome shook her head. "No you didn't hear the whole story..." she cried.

"Huh?" Both friends said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this isn't the first time he did this! 10 years ago, he did the same thing" she sobbed

Sango and Miroku looked at her shocked and sat beside her, to listen.

"10 years ago, they were the best of friends." Kagome continued. "Sesshomaru's father had died during then and Sesshomaru had to take over the company. He left Rin alone, even when she didn't have anyone to take care of her and didn't contact her during those years. All because he cared so much about that damn company!" she cried.

"But Kagome..." Sango said "You can't blame him, we didn't plan on having Rin at the hospital...let alone have all this happening" Sango whispered.

"And if we did know this would happen, I know Sesshomaru wouldn't have let it happen anyway" Miroku smiled putting a hand her shoulder. Kagome then stopped crying, sniffed and lift her head. She then smiled at them.

"Like what I said Kagome and I'm surely Inuyasha said too..." Sango pushed her bangs from her face. "...Rin will be ok, I promise, alright?" Kagome nodded and stood up.

Sango put an arm around Kagome as they began to walk down the hall. Miroku grinned taking this advantage and put a hand on Sango's butt. A vein popped on Sango's head as she felt a rub in her butt, she took the hand that was around Kagome and punched Miroku in the head.

"Miroku if you don't keep your hands to yourself, Rin is gonna have company in her room when I finish with you" she growled. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Miroku nervously smiled. "Hey I was lightening up the mood here, the hospital doesn't have to be all gloom and doom" he waved his hands in defense.

"Oh so groping my ass will lighten up the mood!" Sango hissed, clenching her fists.

"Well it has to Kagome" he pointed to the girl who was holding her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing to death. Sango turned to her and narrowed her eyes. Kagome stopped giggling and smiled. Changing the subject and to get away from pissed off Sango, Kagome made an excuse.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna check on Rin and Sesshomaru, ok?" Kagome smiled to them as they turned to her and nodded.

"If you need us we'll be in the waiting room, ok?" Sango said and hugged her. Kagome nodded and the 3 departed.

Kagome was about to enter when she glanced at the window and opened the door slightly. She heard Sesshomaru apologize for causing Rin to end up here and such. She watch as he sat down and cried. She smiled closing the door and returned to her friends.

"Well?" Sango asked as she spotted Kagome returning.

"He's apologizing and crying" she sighed sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Wow emotionless, cold, ignorant Sesshomaru is crying" Sango rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as she sat.

"That's a new one" Inuyasha said entering the conversation.

"Well when it comes to Rin...I guess so" Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The others agreed and it was then quiet then on as time went on it was 2 AM.

"I want Rin to be better, I want this to all end" she whispered tiredly as leaned down onto Inuyasha's lap.

"She will Kagome, She will" Inuyasha soothed her, moving her bangs from her tired eyes. "Go to sleep" he whispered

Kagome nodded and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Wow was that sad? But wait til the next chapter! Whoo! It's gonna be long and it's gonna be wild, with all these emotions! Even thou it's gonna be sad but listen I'll tell you a secret. :whispers: **This next chapters and the following ones is gonna effect both Sessh and Rin and bring them closer. So the sadness isn't gonna last long **:wink:**

**Well anyway hoped you enjoyed this one cause I won't be updating for a while and 3 reasons why. **

**1 no more break! school is back and I can't spend endless hours in the comp. :sob: Curse you school:waves fist at school: **

**2 cause I'm not writing until I get those reviews!100 would be nice. Too much? Too bad! If you want me to continue you're going have to show me by writing those reviews! Muhahahahah:evil grin: I'm so evil! **

**3. Working on new story:shrugs: probably another Fluffy and Rin one if you want.**

**Anyway Bye!**

Wow I'm being so evil...hm...must be the pizza. Cause I'm eating it cold. Hee hee. Wait no...hold on let me think...uh I think it's cause I want you to review...yea! That's it! So do it!


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**A/N: UGH! School! Such a pain! I now have math everyday thanks to tech and regular math! FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! I'm so pissed:holds pillow to head and screams: ... :sigh: ok I feel better now. Anyway time for update! From the responses I got...I was laughing. :snickers: If you're that desperate I want to see begging! Oh wait.. from what I read, some were doing that! Muhahaha! Well ok I'll update but I want those reviews! **

**Oh I think I misinterpreted what I wrote. I meant I would update as soon as I hit 100 not update when I get in total 100 for that one chapter, that's crazy!...so crazy that isn't a bad idea...:rubs hands and thinks evilly: Ah relax I'm not mean just stick to writing those reviews. Thanks! **

The morning rays hit Sesshomaru's face stirring him to wake. His eyes snapped open and looked over to Rin to see she was still out. He groaned sleepy and stood up. He had fallen asleep last night when he was crying. (Big baby...Nah I'm kidding...I'm evil lol)He felt his stomach growl for food.

"Ugh...I hate hospital food" he growled (who does? Taste like shit, yuck...Opps sorry back to the story...hee hee) "But I have no choice" he sighed and walked to the door. He opened the door and looked at Rin one last time before he headed out and closed the door behind him.

As he entered the cafeteria, he spotted Kagome sitting by herself, pushing her food around her plate.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked walking toward her table and sitting down across from her.

Kagome looked up and smiled weakly. "Nope" and went back to playing with her food.

Sesshomaru then sighed "I'm sorry" he said and stood back up. Kagome looked up him at him again.

"No, I'm sorry Sessh" she put her hand to her head and leaned on it. Sesshomaru looked at her a little taken back. "It's not your fault Rin was hit, I know if you were there you wouldn't let that happen anyway. So I'm sorry" she gave a warm smile. Sesshomaru nodded. She gestured for him to sit down, which he gladly did.

Kagome stuck her spoon into the muck that was on the plate that sat in front of her and picked it up. She looked at it and made a disgusted face.

"What is this? Crap?" she asked dropping the spoon back on her plate and pushing her plate away from her. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Come we'll get REAL food" he said standing up.

"Thank god" she sighed relieved. "I would have died eating that...that...whatever that is" she stood up and picked up the tray throwing it away.

She and Sesshomaru exited the cafeteria. Before going Kagome checked on her other friends going to ask them if they wanted to come, but she found them still asleep. She smiled and wrote a little note saying she and Sesshomaru went to get breakfast.

She then met Sesshomaru out in the parking lot and they entered the car.

"Where you want to go?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road. Kagome's eyes widen, only one word came out her mouth.

"IHOP!"

Sesshomaru pulled into IHOP's parking lot and parked. Kagome jumped out of the car and raced to the entrance.

"Come on Fluffy!" she whined. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her as he walked to the entrance.

"Don't call me that" he said coldly and opened the door. Kagome pouted and muttering. "You let Rin call you that"

Hearing her muttering, he turned to Kagome.

"Exactly and you're not Rin" he sneered as she pouted some more.

They sat at a table right next to the window and looked at their menus. It was quiet til a young woman about 19, 5'6, blue eyes, hazel brown hair in a ponytail, with a happy cheerful smile and in her uniform came.

"Good Morning! I'm Susuki! I'll be your waitress for this lovey morning, so what would you like?" she said perky standing in front of them

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kagome put down her menu and started to name what she wanted while Susuki wrote it down.

"I would like the chocolate stack pancakes. Lots of chocolate chips and whipped cream. Do you still do that smiley face thing?" she asked.

"Yes" she said writing it down.

"Ok, then do that, and I would like 2 omelettes, 1 sausage, and an orange juice, that's all thanks" she smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly.

Susuki quickly scribbled it down and turned to Sesshomaru. "And what would you like, cutie" she smiled.

Sesshomaru turned to her with a disgusted look. "First of all don't call me cutie" he said coldly.

Susuki rolled her eyes and tapped her notepad.

"Second, I just want coffee" he said crossing his arms.

"And how would you like it, _sir_?" she asked bored, her smile disappeared.

"Black" he said dryly.

Susuki wrote it down, taking the menus from them and then left. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru a little pissed. Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's eyes burning on him. He faced her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to be so mean" she scoffed looking out the window.

"I'll be mean when I want to" he said cooly.

Kagome sighed, "So stubborn" she muttered under breath. Sesshomaru heard but chose to ignore her.

After 10 minutes of waiting Susuki came back with their orders.

"Thank you Susuki" Kagome smiled as she received her food. Sesshomaru remained silent as he took his cup of coffee..

"You're welcome, enjoy!" she smiled at Kagome but gave a mean look at Sesshomaru before looking leaving. Sesshomaru drank his coffee as Kagome ate her breakfast. Sesshomaru stared at her and chuckled. Kagome looked up from her pancakes and looked at him confused. "Is there something so interesting about my food that you think it's funny?" she hissed.

"No, not really. But are you sure you can finish that" he said putting down his coffee.

"Yes, and I would thank you if you would not laugh at my food and let me eat in peace" she closed her eyes to contain her anger and continued to eat her happy pancake.

Sesshomaru tried his best to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Who would have thought you would order such childish things" gazing at the window as Kagome growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she felt her temper rise now.

Sesshomaru looked back at her. "Nothing, just you order chocolate pancakes in the morning with a happy face" he stared at the half eaten face.

Kagome looked at him then her pancake and then suddenly laughed. "Stop hating Sessh" she said drinking her orange juice. Then continued. "Just cause the pancake can smile and you can't doesn't mean you have to take it on the pancake" she continued to laugh as Sesshomaru growled.

"Why you..." he was about to finish when Kagome's cell went off.

"Hold that thought" she said held a finger to him and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said. Sesshomaru listened to Kagome's conversation and heard his brother in the other side of the phone. (Nosy Puppy :P)

"Oh hey Inu, I'm here with Sessh in IHOP" she said. She listened as Inuyasha yelled at the other end of the phone, about leaving him as she went eating at IHOP.

Kagome sighed not in the mood to argue with her boyfriend so early in the morning. Especially when she's eating chocolate pancakes. "Inuyasha did you call to disturb me and my chocolate pancakes or do you have something to say, that you're just not getting to the point" she groaned taking a sip on her orange juice. As she drank she listened to Inuyasha and almost choked on it. Sesshomaru looked at her now curious what was so great to make her choke.

Still recovering from the news she was receiving, she answered astonished. "WHAT:cough: She is!" she coughed. After a few more words from Inuyasha, she stood up. "Ok, we'll be there in 5 minutes" she said and hanged up the phone. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to fill him in. Kagome stuffed her mouth and took one final gulp of her juice to swallow down the food quicker. She sighed and pushed in her chair.

Sesshomaru was now getting restless. "Well?" he growled at her silence.

Kagome looked at him, forgetting he was there. "Oh...sorry, let's go" she said pulling him up.

Sesshomaru jerked her off and sat back down. "I'm not going til you tell me what's so important that you had to ruin my breakfast" he said stubbornly.

Kagome put her hands to her hips. "You call coffee breakfast?" she scoffed. "Anyway give me the keys to the car, you can sit here all you want but I'm going to see Rin. She's awake you know" she said

Once the words Rin and awake entered his ears, he jumped out of his chair. Tossed down money and a tip. He pulled Kagome out the restaurant. They both jumped into the car and drove to the hospital.

**Earlier at the Hospital**

Inuyasha began to stir awake. He found the warmth of Kagome was gone. And that she was not around but only a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Inuyasha_

_Went out for breakfast with Sesshomaru. Be back in a little while. _

_Kagome_

Inuyasha growled. "She left me here to eat this hospital crap!"

Miroku and Sango then woke up from Inuyasha's wake up call.

"Inuyasha keep it down! This is a hospital and patients are STILL sleeping" Sango scolded him rubbing her eyes.

"How can I when Kagome is enjoying her breakfast while we're here eating this crap" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome isn't here?" Miroku said all late, yawning.

"No duh" Inuyasha threw his arms in the air aggravated.

Sango stood up and stretched, but then felt a rub to her butt. Sango turned and smacked Miroku straight in the face.

"There will be none of that this early! Got it!" she growled at him.

Miroku nodded sadly and nursed his cheek. Sango sighed, "I'm gonna go see Rin" she said walking out of the waiting room. Miroku eyes shined and jumped up.

"I'll come with!" Miroku said gitty and followed Sango. Inuyasha didn't feel like waiting for Kagome's return by himself so he shrugged and followed his friends.

_Rin_

_Rin cried in the loneliness as everything happened so fast. Her parents disappeared in the darkness and now her friends. _

_Rin was currently walking around the darkness of her mind. She then spotted her friends. She gasped happily and ran to them screaming their names._

"_Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Fluffy! Wait for me!" she said running but she wasn't getting any closer to them. They were drifting farther from her. _

"_Don't go!" she screamed to them. Her friends were disappearing one at a time. First Miroku who was waving goodbye, then followed by Sango. Leaving just Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru._

"_Don't go guys, I need you!" Rin cried to them. _

_Inuyasha grinned to her and disappeared from her head. Only left with 2 people._

_Kagome smiled and waved to her. Rin gasped. "NO kagome don't go too!" she cried louder and ran faster. Kagome soon was gone leaving one left._

_Rin gasped...Sesshomaru. He had his cold features as usual, but he turned to Rin and gave her a warm smile. _

"_Fluffy" she whispered crying and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru walked to her slowly. She cried til she felt a hand on her chin. She looked up and there he was...Sesshomaru. She cried and hugged him._

"_Please don't leave me, Don't leave me Fluffy!" she cried embracing him. Sesshomaru hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. Rin looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru then let go of her and closed his eyes. Rin saw him closing his eyes and started crying. Sesshomaru was crying! Rin gasped and shook her head. "NO don't go Sesshomaru! Don't leave me again!" she cried as she tried to keep him from disappearing like the others. She hugged him but he slowly evaporated dropping her to the floor. Rin cried and looked around her. She was alone...alone again with no one there to care for her. Rin held herself as the memories of her friends and family disappeared from her head, in replace the memory of loneliness and solitude. She looked up as the accident that occurred last night replayed...a light came and hit her unconscious. _

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku then entered Rin's room. Sango walked up to the seat that sat at the side of Rin's bed and sat down. She sighed leaning forward and pushed the bangs away from her face. Miroku stood behind Sango's chair and held her shoulders. Inuyasha stood by the door way as she looked at Rin. Inuyasha then gazed out the window wishing this would be all over. _Stay strong Rin Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes. _Sango then gasped making Inuyasha and Miroku look over to her.

"Guys! Rin is waking up." Sango exclaimed as Rin wiggled and strained to open her eyes.

(Rin's POV)

I struggled to open my eyes. I remember last getting hit by a light and getting knocked out. When I opened my eyes a bright light hit me making me squint a bit, I then felt pain explode in my body. I groaned holding my head. I looked around and I was in a bed with a man and woman at my side and another guy who wasn't human standing by the door staring at me. I heard the woman say

"Guys! Rin is waking up"

I wondered who were these guys and who was this Rin. I then heard the guy that was beside the woman say to the other guy by the door "Call Kagome and Sesshomaru"

The man nodded then took out his phone and called this Kagome and Sesshomaru.

I was confused. This Kagome and Sesshomaru...why does it sound so familiar? Who were these people? What are their purpose here? Where am I? Who am I?

I watched as the guy on the cell phone argue on the phone. Something about leaving him and having to eat breakfast without him. Then my attention was then turned over to the man and woman where the man has just been slapped by the woman .

"You hentai! I don't have time for you and your perverted ways!" she hissed.

"It's not me, I swear! It's this hand, it has a mind of its own" he whined.

"Oh so you're saying your brain is in your hand" she yelled back.

I looked back and forth at them strangely, these people were weird, yet I feel comfortable with them somehow. I tried to remember who they were, I wish I could remember but all I could see is blurry figures. I fell back into my head with a major headache and sweating forehead.

I heard the woman say. "Rin! Relax they're on their way" she said patting my head with a wet cloth.

I weakly nodded. Something told me to do as the lady asked. Oddly I thought about the words the woman said. _Rin, they're on their way_...then I thought my name is... Rin.

**A/N: WAHH! Rin lost her memory. That is so sad! Opps did I say the sadness wouldn't last for long? My bad...I guess sadness is gonna be here for a while. :Sigh: this chapter took me an hour to write! Bare with memory loss Rin ok? Hey! It's better than dying ok! You just can't get hit by a car and miraculously not be harmed! Ok that was harsh sorry guys but at least she's not dead. **

**Relax deep breath. :inhale: Now breath out. :exhale: I have more in store for you with this. So you better give me those Reviews to continue! Muwhahaha. Bye! **


	15. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A/N: Oi! I finally got this chapter working! Hopefully it won't crash on me again. Wondering how that happened? Well it was fine when I uploaded it. But then I guess something went wrong and it cut my chapter in half. I didn't realize that til I went to check on my chapter. :mumbles I'll kill his computer: Anywhoo! Here's Chapter 13. And Next time! If you see it incomplete ...TELL ME! Geez you leave it to me to check on it! **_

Sesshomaru violated about 15 driving laws driving to the hospital. Kagome was griping hold of her arm rest as her body flew back into the chair. She could have swore she left her breakfast back there, thanks to Sesshomaru who drove 90 mph speeding. He passed 10 red lights, swerving around slow drivers, ignoring 8 stop signs. ALMOST ran over a poor stray dog, crossing girls scouts, a runaway shopping cart, and an old lady.

Kagome was screaming her head off.

"SESSHOMARUUUUU! SLOW DOWN!" she screamed as he made a sharp turn. Sesshomaru tried to keep his hands on the steering wheel as he held his ears by his shoulders, blocking out Kagome's eternal shrieking.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" Kagome repeated to herself as she covered her eyes. She then opened her eyes to see where they where located at and it then widen as they passed by a church.

"Watch out for those nuns!" she screamed. As the nuns crossed the street. The nuns quickly reacted when they saw Sesshomaru's car heading right for them. They ran back to the safety of the sidewalk as Sesshomaru speed past them. The nuns were shouting and waving their fists at him.

Kagome stuck her head out the window and looked back screaming "Sorry!" to the ladies. She sighed putting her head back inside the car "God's gonna kill me" she muttered then looked up and screamed "watch out for that pile of leaves!"

A guy had just finished racking a pile of leaves and left to rest. When he came back, Sesshomaru slammed into the pile of leaves, scattering it back to where it once was. The guy ran out into the street waving his fist at them as they drove off, cursing them and saying "you come back here and rack these leaves!"

(Note: That really happened! This was a couple years back. My mom was learning how to drive in the US by my uncle and it so happens my mom likes to speed like Sesshy here. So here this poor guy was racking the street in the fall of the leaves and had just finished. And this where you cue my mom! And you know the rest lol. I was laughing so hard when my uncle told me that, and seeing this situation I had to tell you!)

Kagome looked at the rear mirror as she watched the man wave angrily at them. She groaned and saw the hospital nearing.

"You didn't have to do that you know" she said angrily at him.

"Hey it's not my fault he was racking when I'm in a rush" he defended as he drove on. Kagome sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

By the hospital there was a lake. A duck just got out of the lake and surfaced to the land. He wobbled into the street and right on cue, came Sesshomaru as it reached the middle of the street.

Kagome looked up ahead and her eyes widen once more. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"Duck!"

Sesshomaru looked over to her confused. "What?"

"Duck!" she pointed to the road. Sesshomaru looked where her finger pointed to the middle of the street and spotted the duck.

"Shit!" he muttered. And hit the brake. The car screeched to a stop but he braked too late. The duck looked up and let out a deadly QUUUUACCCKKKK!

Kagome and Sesshomaru flew forward, but their seat belts held them back. They then heard a thump to the front. Kagome took off her seat belt and opened the car door. She ran out to see if the duck was ok.

As she ran to the front, she muttered "Please be ok, please be ok, please be...o..k" she then saw the duck laying motionless and it's head cranked to the side. Sesshomaru ran out and looked at the sight of road kill.

Kagome looked up at him and growled. "Great Sesshomaru, nice going, you and your driving just killed an innocent duck!"

She stood up and went back to the car to get something.

Sesshomaru made a disgusted face. "It was gonna die sooner or later" he muttered. Kagome groaned and tossed a bag over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not just gonna leave a dead animal in the road" she exclaimed. "That YOU killed" she added. Sesshomaru growled and picked up the dead duck with the bag and placed it to the side. He then turned to see Kagome on her knees, with her hands together raised up in the air.

"What are you doing now?" he said annoyed

"Lord, please forgive Sesshomaru for his wreck less driving. I'm sure he didn't mean to kill the poor duck. Just make sure duckie goes to duck heaven...where ever that is. And I'm sorry duckie, that you had to die an early death. If it makes you feel better I'll make sure a duck runs him over next time" she said

Sesshomaru groaned and turned his head up to the sky saying. "It's just a DUCK!"

Kagome gave him a death stare then closed her eyes saying "Amen" lastly and stood up. Sesshomaru sighed deeply and entered his car, followed by Kagome. She fastened her seat belt and prayed once more that she doesn't die in her 5 minute ride to the hospital.

"That's getting annoying" Sesshomaru growled and started the engine.

Kagome's eyes twitched and she grumbled. "Sesshomaru...I don't wanna go to hell for you're doing"

Sesshomaru hit his head on the steering wheel, causing it to honk. "For killing a duck!"

"An innocent duck! That didn't deserve to die so early!" she snapped. Sesshomaru was about to say something if it wasn't for the car behind them honking them to move.

"Move it jackass!" the driver yelled out his window. Sesshomaru muttered some curses under his breath then took no hesitation and drove to the hospital. Kagome was found once again clutching the seat and closing her eyes shut as Sesshomaru drove.

**5 minutes later**

When Sesshomaru made a sharp turn and parked, Kagome jumped out of car screaming "LAND!" (Yes I took that from the Pacifier)

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he locked his car. They both then headed toward the hospital.

When Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Miroku, she jumped screaming and hugged them.

"Uh...nice to see you too Kagome" Inuyasha said patting her on the back as Kagome sucked the life out of him.

Miroku sweat dropped. "What's with the hug Kagome?"

"I thought I never see you again!" she exclaimed as the two sweat dropped.

Sesshomaru walked in and answered "She thinks she was gonna die" he walked passed them on his way to Rin's room.

Kagome released Inuyasha and Miroku as they started to walk. "THINK! THINK!" she growled as the 3 of them followed him. "I didn't even think I was gonna be able to walk here, with you driving!" "He ran 10 red lights, missed 8 stop signs, almost caused probably 20 car accidents while switching lanes in the high way. Almost ran over a stray dog, 10 year old girl scouts, an old lady, a shopping cart, nuns..."

"So basically he nearly ran over women, a shopping cart, and a dog." Miroku laughed.

"I guess Sesshomaru isn't a fan of women or dogs"Inuyasha laughed along

Kagome growled. "That's not all!"

"It's not?" they asked and looked over to Sesshomaru who was leaning on the door leading inside of Rin's room.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on Sesshomaru. "He drove right into a pile of leaves a guy just finished racking and RAN over a poor duck!"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her then Sesshomaru. They then broke down on the floor rolling of laughter.

Sesshomaru's vein popped. "You know...this is a hospital not an asylum"he grumbled.

"Yea, and this isn't a race track either, but that doesn't stop you from speeding and running over a duck!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I should run you over" Sesshomaru snarled making Inuyasha and Miroku laugh some more.

"Face the facts Sessh..." she crossed her arms and smirked. " You.. can't.. drive" she said slowly. "Don't know how you got your drivers licenses." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru glared his deadly and coldest stares at Kagome. "Don't insult the way I drive wench, or that duck will be seeing you real soon"

Unaffected by his glares and threats Kagome yawned. "Whatever Sess, just remind me if I ever need a ride to NEVER ask you. If it means you getting behind that wheel and earning a free trip to hell because you killed something else that's not a duck, then I'm out"

Sesshomaru grind his teeth, and his eyes flared, trying to control his temper as Kagome and the laughing boys passed him and entered Rin's room. The laughter died out as they gazed at Rin's clueless face.

Kagome squealed. "Rin! You're ok!" she said running and hugged her. Rin gasped as all the air was taken away from her as Kagome hugged her tightly. Sesshomaru entered and his eyes softened as he knew his Rin was ok. Rin pat Kagome on the back.

"Um...yea I'm okay...but uh" she said as Kagome let go of her and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Rin...it's me, Kagome your best friend, don't you remember?" Kagome laughed a little thinking she was joking.

"No" Rin answered still clueless.

Kagome laughed. "Good one Rin, come on stop playing". But no one else was laughing, she looked at them confused. She turned to Sango and asked "Is this a joke?"

Sango bowed her head and shook it."No Kagome, no one is playing nor is this a joke, that's why we called you to come over quickly" Sango started. "She doesn't seem to remember us" she added sadly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widen and yelled "WHAT!" The doctor then came into the room gazing at his charts but he when he looked up he was startled when he saw a group of people in the room. Kagome stomped over to him angry. "Why doesn't she remember us?" she exclaimed as her eyes burned in fire.

The doctor leaned back and stuttered. "S-she's suffering from memory loss" he answered.

Sesshomaru growled grabbing the doctor by his collar. "What do you mean?" he said holding him up.

Rin blinked as this all happened in her very eyes, her eyes were diverted to taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru! Put him down!" Kagome growled. Rin gazed at the his figure, his sliver hair, his gold amber eyes, and his cold voice.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered silently as she repeated his name, trying to remember where she heard that name and where she had seen him before. She then felt a pain to her head as she tried to remember, she fell back into her bed moaning.

Everyone looked over to Rin and they got worried. Kagome went back over to her side.

"Rin! Are you ok?" she asked pulling her head back up. Sesshomaru growled and turned back to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?" he snarled to him. The doctor shook a little in fear.

He stuttered some more as he answered with everyone's eyes were on him. "I-it's her condition. You see the impact of the accident had damaged her memories so every time she tries to remember it seems her head reacts from trying to remember too many things at once." he answered.

Getting his answer, Sesshomaru then dropped the doctor and the doctor ran out the room afraid of Sesshomaru.

Kagome gazed at Rin. "So you don't remember us?" she whispered.

Rin looked up at Kagome, with her sad little eyes. "I'm sorry...I don't remember" she said softly.

Kagome broke down and cried on her hands. Inuyasha held Kagome and took her out the room, to comfort her. Sesshomaru felt his temper raise causing him to punch the wall. Making a hole in the wall and having Rin, Sango, and Miroku jump.

Miroku looked at Rin then Sesshomaru. Sango reading his mind then stood up. "Come Miroku, we'll leave them to talk" she whispered and pulled him toward the door. They exited the door and closed it behind them, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone.

Rin looked down at her hands and sighed sadly, Sesshomaru then turned to face the sad Rin. The anger inside him disappeared when he gazed at innocent Rin. He sighed and walked over to her bed side. He then sat and put his hand to his head. Rin looked up to him and whispered "Sorry...I wish I could remember, but I just can't"

Sesshomaru looked up and shook his head. "No Rin, I'm sorry, you wouldn't be here and you would have your memory if it wasn't for me." Rin put her hand on his and smiled. Sesshomaru grasped hers and sighed a little happy. "Rest" he whispered to her. Rin smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door.

"Sesshomaru" she said softly. Sesshomaru then looked back at her. "Good night" she said sleepy laying down on her pillow as her eyes fell droopy and smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled back opening the door and closing the light. "Good night" he said and closed the door as she fell asleep.

As he went out, he found Inuyasha sitting down with Kagome by his side asleep. He sighed and walked to the elevator. He then saw the doctor that was in Rin's room earlier.

"Excuse me" he said softly to the doctor. The doctor turned and saw Sesshomaru. He then gasped fearing him, and turned to walk away from him. Just as he turned he was soon face to face with Sesshomaru.

"I-I..." he said scared as he looked up at him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the sight of a scared human and sighed. "I apologize for my actions earlier" he said and turned to leave.

The doctor said in relief. "It's ok" he said "And don't worry she'll be out in a couple days" he added after him.

Sesshomaru turned to him and nodded. "Thank you" he said and entered the elevator.

He went out to his car and entered it. He was behind work and he needed something to keep his mind off Rin for a while. So he drove back to Tashio Inc and went to do work to keep his mind busy.

**A/N: Muhahahaha! I'm SO Evil! Sesshomaru is a wreck less driver! He ran over a guy's pile of leaves(mom hee hee) and he killed a duck! (Sorry duck lovers) Wah! Hahahaha! I'm feeling evil for some reason...oh wait I was born like that. :snickers: **

**I wrote that chapter to cheer you guys up! Since it's all been Rin and Sesshomaru this and Rin and Sesshomaru that. Rin gets hit by a fucking stupid drunk driver, suffers from amnesia. Leaves Sesshomaru down in the gloom. And...blah blah blah. Yada yidie yada. Hee you get the point. Hopefully I got you out your blues with that one. But if not, if you keep reviewing and continue reading...I bet you're gonna feel better. :smirks: At least I will. J/k**

**Anyway sorry that I keep delaying Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship. But look doesn't it take time for it to build? Yes? Well there you go! Plus I just wanna take it slow so I can keep you wondering as I go. **

**You ask is this part of my evil plot? My answer to that is...YES! Muwhahaha!**

**I want you to suffer! Haha if you don't give me those reviews I slowly update so you're in charge of how fast I update! Ja ne! **


	16. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**A/N: Barb! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! You responded finally, and not anonymous! (sp) What did you do? Die and come back alive to sign in to say hi? Hee hee. Ah j/k Barb. I missed ya havent seen you since after what? A month or 2? Whatever...remember what i promised you barb. :evil glare: here let me refresh your memory. anonymous real name telling millions of peopledeath:pulls out paint ball gun and reloads: i'm ready for you barb!**

**Oh thanks all for the repsonses! I love you...but not Barb! Muwhahaha! j/k. I love ya too barb...(cough) w Let's get to the story shall we?  
**

Sesshomaru was soon at his office working his ass off, trying to keep his mind off Rin, but no luck. He was lucky if he could read a paragraph, let alone a sentence. But everything kept leading back to Rin. He sighed and sat back into his chair. He had been in his office for about 2-3 hours and he couldn't get his head straight, not until Rin was ok. Or at least with her memory back. He lay his head on his table as he dozed of for a bit.

O O O

Miroku and Sango where walking around bored out of their wits. Sango had a lot on her mind, so she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings, let alone know that Miroku had put his arm around her. Miroku smiled and wished he could read her mind.

'She needs to lighten up a bit' Miroku thought slyly and took that arm and brought it down...lower...and...lower.

Sango was deep in her thoughts when she felt something rub her bottom. Her eyes widen and she raised her hand.

SMACK

"ARGH! Even when I'm thinking you touch me!" she growled and stalked away from him. Miroku pouted and ran up to her.

"Come on Sango. You need to lighten up!" he said cheerful. "Ever since yesterday you been down in the blue. Come on! Turn that frown upside down!"

Sango envied him. Even in the worst or the sad times, he can still be happy. She sighed "Sorry Miroku, it's just this past 2 days it's been hard for me...us" she bowed her head letting her bangs sway in her face. Miroku picked her chin up and smiled. He pushed her bangs to the side and put his hand on her face.

"Don't" he said. "Don't let it get it to you...ok?...it hurts me to see you like this" he said in a soothing tone.

Sango couldn't help but blush. She felt her cheeks grown pink as his sweet voice entered her ears. Miroku's eyes softened and leaned in. Sango's eyes widen as he came closer. Soon she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. She felt her body melt as the warm sensation entered her and her legs got weak. Miroku then let go off her and smiled as Sango blushed madly. They looked at each other for A moment!

Her blush soon turned to anger as she felt a hand to her butt. A vein popped and she raised her hand making contact with his face.

"You're really a pain in the ass!" she screeched and stomped off. Miroku gave his perverted smile and ran after her.

O O O

Rin woke up from her dream. She couldn't get the face of Sesshomaru's out of her head.

"Why does he look so familiar?" she whispered to herself. She sighed and fixed her messy hair. Her necklace caught her hand and soon her attention.

"Huh? What's this?" she said softly as she looked down at the golden half heart then turned it over to find some words.

"Fluffy Forever...what does that mean?" she asked herself. She then found herself back on her bed with her hand to her head as a little flash of a memory passed through her head.

She saw a little girl and a teenage boy smiling as the teen broke the heart in two, giving the little girl one half and kept the other half for himself.

Rin closed her eyes as her head beat steadily, making her head ache. She then fell once again into a deep sleep, dreaming of that teenage boy and little girl.

_**(OK Guys I'm fast forwarding this a week ahead)**_

Rin opened her eyes that morning to find Kagome and Sango looking over her.

"Morning" she said happily looking at the 2 faces she had been seeing for the past week.

"Morning" the two girls said in reply.

"Ready to get out of here?" asked Kagome grinning to her.

Rin stretched. "More than ever! It's been so BORING in here!" Rin said laying up from her bed.

"Well come on then! He's picking you up in a little while!" Sango said pulling her out the bed. "He's not gonna wait forever you know" Sango joked as Rin stood up and Kagome handed Rin a red kimono and blue capris to change into. Rin went into the bathroom and changed as the girls waited for her to finish up. After refreshing up and changing into the clothes, Rin came out with the red kimono and blue capris, and her hair up. She found Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for her as well. So the 5 of them waited for Rin's ticket out of there to show up. (It's an expression if you're wondering that it doesn't make sense :P)

Sesshomaru passed by a flower shop and bought Rin a bouquet of flowers. (Aw isn't that sweet? Rin loves flowers! DUH!)

1/4 of the flowers were roses, 1/4 were lilies, 1/4 were irises, and the last 1/4 were Rin's favorite, Sakura blossoms.

Sesshomaru quickly paid for it and was on his way to the hospital. Today was when Rin got out of the hospital and he was gonna show Rin around, to see if she'll remember anything. Once Sesshomaru was at the hospital, he locked his car and went in. He met Rin and the gang in her room, getting herself ready to see the outside of the world. He hid the flowers behind his back as walked up to Rin. He then bowed and presented her with the flowers. Rin gasped and took the flowers and smelt them.

"Wow, thank you Sesshomaru" she cheerfully smiled as he nodded. She then passed it to Kagome and Sango to smell themselves. Kagome and Sango inhaled the flowers and sighed dreamily.

"Wow that is so thoughtful of you Sesshomaru" Sango sighed, wishing she got a bouquet of flowers like that.

"Yea, unlike a certain people we know" Kagome said angrily and turned to Inuyasha. Sango did the same and gave Miroku a why-can't-you-do-that-too-instead-of-groping-me stare.

Inuyasha and Miroku grumbled of annoyance of just little flowers. Sesshomaru then held out his arm out like a gentleman as Rin blushed and connected hers with his. They walked out the room with Kagome and Sango following after with dreamy stares. And Inuyasha and Miroku rolling their eyes after them.

They said their goodbyes to Rin as the 2 couples departed in their own cars as Sesshomaru helped Rin into his. Rin entered with the bouquet flowers as Sesshomaru entered from the opposite side. Sesshomaru then reversed his car from the parking lot and they were on the road then.

It was total silence, not knowing what to say. Rin looked down at the flowers and ran her fingers through the petals as she sadly stared. She wished she could remember something other than Sesshomaru's name, so it wouldn't be so dead silent. Sesshomaru looked at her in the corner of his eye and he smiled a bit, as if he read her mind he said calmly.

"Hey" he said softly. Rin looked up at him with her beady little eyes. "Don't worry, you'll get your memories back"

Rin nodded and smiled a bit. She placed her attention back to the flowers and it was quiet once more.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see Rin sad and wanted to make her happy. He then thought what always cheered her up. He drove on as Rin watched her surroundings past her by. When they pulled into a parking lot and parked, Rin looked around where Sesshomaru had taken her. Apparently they parked in DQ and Sesshomaru had gotten out before she could ask. She sighed as she sat back in her chair and wait for Sesshomaru to return.

After 5-6 minutes he came back with 2 ice creams. He tapped the window to catch her attention, which he successfully did. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and mouthed a huh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and nudged his head, since his hands were occupied, to come out. Rin shook her head and opened the door. Sesshomaru smirked and handed Rin her ice cream and locked the door behind her. Rin looked at the ice cream then him.

"Ok...?"she asked confused at the odd ice cream he had ordered for her. 'What the heck is this?'

"Come" he just said and walked off in the other direction. Rin snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged dipping her spoon into her ice cream and ate it as she followed him.

She followed him to the park, where he sat down on the bench, eating his mint chip chocolate. He looked at her as she stood there, he rolled his eyes.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" he asked. Rin then realized she was still standing and blushed a little. She sat down beside him and looked at her ice cream. Sesshomaru sensed something bothering her, and it bothered him.

"What's wrong now? Sudden lost interest in ice cream and got the urge to go on a diet now?" he chuckled.

Rin pouted her face and glared at him. "No, why would I?" she asked.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer but then closed it as he remembered that she mustn't have remembered last week at the park. He sighed he thought the ice cream would do the trick. 'Guess not'

She looked at him. "How did you know that I would like vanilla ice cream with hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chucks, brownie bits, whipped cream, and a cherry on top?" ' I have to admit that was delicious, he has good taste...in ice cream that is'

Sesshomaru smirked. "I know you better than you thought" recalling his memory with her last time they were at the park. Rin looked him and raised her eyebrow a bit. She shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream. When she finished she licked her lips from the vanilla.

"That was good...thanks" she smiled and hugged him. Sesshomaru sighed happy that she was smiling again and hugged her back.

They sat all afternoon at the park, watching everything go by. Every once in a while they would have a little conversation. But then it would end and it would be silent once more.

Rin then remembered her necklace and started to fiddle around with it. Sesshomaru looked down at her amused.

"I wonder who gave me this?" she asked no one in particular. Sesshomaru chuckled a little and answered "You did".

Rin stared at him and laughed. "No really"

"Yes really" he crossed his arms as a new conversation was brought about.

"Now why would I give myself half of a gold heart with the words Fluffy Forever" she scoffed and crossed her legs and arms. Sesshomaru felt a pang to his heart when she said that. The reason he broke that up was to remember the day they celebrated their anniversary of their friendship. But she seemed to forgot that too. Sesshomaru looked down to the ground sadly as a confused face crept up on Rin.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked putting a hand on Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru looked at her hand that was placed on his and sighed. "No Rin...it's just that's the pedant of our friendship" he said softly.

"Huh?" Rin asked confused.

Sesshomaru laughed slightly. ' Maybe if I tell her the story, she'll maybe remember' So he did. "Nearly 10 years ago I met you here in Japan cause you were getting bullied by a bunch of "kids". He said recalling the story as the memories came back to him. Rin looked at him, now interested in the story.

"_Hey look it's a little baby" a boy laughed_

"_Rin's not a baby" Rin cried_

"_Aw baby cry, cry" they mocked_

"_Leave me alone you jerk" Rin stood her ground_

"_Aw baby thinks she's all grown up now!" the leader laughed. "Well now you're a big baby, a big baby that's gonna be crying back to her mommy" he laughed_

"_NO! Someone help me!" Rin shouted as the boys crowded her._

He continued "I kind of saved you and became friends since" he then said.

_Tsk Tsk Tsk hitting a girl, where are your manners" Sesshomaru jumped and stood in front of Rin._

"_Stay out of this or we'll send you packing too" growled the leader. _

"_You talk a lot of bull crap you know that, if you know what's good for you and your little pee wee club you'd go home" Sesshomaru growled._

He then remember how she couldn't pronounce his name.

"_Thank you" she smiled. "My name is Rin"_

"_Name's Sesshomaru" he smirked_

"_Thanks Sess…Sessho…Sesshroni" she said trying to pronounce his name._

_The boy laughed "call me Fluffy"_

"_Okay!" she smiled and hugged Fluffy._

Sesshomaru started to miss Rin calling him that. He sighed and continued his story.

"A year later, on the day we first met...you gave me this" he said showing her the other half of the pedant.

"_Here Happy 1 year anniversary" she giggled_

"_What's this?" he asked_

"_It's a present silly" "For the one year we have been best friends" she smiled uncontrollably "Open it" she urged him_.

"_Thanks, I guess" he said disappointed that he didn't have anything for her. _

"_Something wrong Fluffy?" she asked puzzled she wanted him to be happy._

"_No it's just I don't have anything for you" he sighed sadly._

"_It's ok" she smiled, then she remembered something else that would make him happy. "Look at the back!" she exclaimed happy jumping up and down. Fluffy turned it over to see words encrypted on the back. It said RIN AND FLUFFY FOREVER!_

"Oh..." Rin answered absorbing the information that was given to her, as she tried to remember.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky "Since I didn't have anything for you I..."

"…_I'm giving half to you" Sesshomaru said_

"_Rin is confused" she said as she received half of the heart._

"_You keep one half and I'll keep the other, that way we have something to remember each other by since we met, ok?" he smiled_

"_OKAY!" she said happily and hugged him._

Sesshomaru took the necklace that was around his neck and handed it over to Rin. Rin took it and placed the two hearts together to form on whole gold heart, with the words RIN AND FLUFFY FOREVER!

"Now it makes sense" she whispered softly, as she ran her finger across the encrypted letters.

Rin started to feel light headed as the memories flashed before her eyes. 'It was him! From my dream last week' Next thing she knew she closed her eyes and fell forward, but didn't hit the ground because Sesshomaru had caught her before she could.

"RIN! Are you ok" he asked.

Rin smiled and whispered weakly. "Too much memories, but thank you"

Sesshomaru sighed relieved and nodded "I guess that's all for today" he said picking her bridal style back to the car. Rin closed her eyes as she snuggled into the warm body of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru smiled and placed her in the passenger seat and drove back to his mansion.

**A/N: WEEE! Rin's starting to remember a little bit! I'm so happy! And since I'm so happy, for my next chapter I'm gonna do something really cute for the both of them! **

**No Rin's not gonna get all her memory back! At least not that soon...hee hee! But I promise you it's gonna be cute! **

**Hm...I have been thinking... about how I am gonna continue on with this story. And I think I got it all figured out! Hahahaha! Everything from when Rin and Sesshomaru get closer and learn more than they expected to where I hear those 3 little words that Sesshomaru finally admits and kisses Rin! Muhahaha! Interesting if I say so myself! _And here's another little tip! But this is a secret! _**_:Whisper: Kagura has something to do with it and Rin is not far off from getting that future dream she told Sesshomaru about! _

**OK THAT'S ALL! I've told you too much! That was a little preview from what's in store for you readers! You're gonna have to read on yourself to find out. You're not gonna hear anything from me, except the story...which I will SLOWLY update. To SLOWLY make you beg for more! And hopefully kill you from all the suspense and wonder...That and I want those reviews!**

**Muhahaah! _"So much evil in such a little body" _god I can't get enough of that!**


	17. Chapter 15

AN: IIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO PIIIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD! (im so pissed) I swear I'll kill myself if I have to! My most stupid laptop broke down and it had my chapter 15 in it! WAHHH! It had some other chapters for my other user Demonic Gurl as well! According to my brother smoke and sparks started coming out of it! ARGGHHH! Now it can't be fixed. : Cries: Now I have to do all my chapters over. That's why it took longer for me to update! I hate you laptop! …. Wait I have to think of this in a positive way…..let's see what's good about this ummm…Oh! I know I get a brand NEW laptop in the end! Muwhahaha! I feel better now! Sort of….

Ah….responding to KeithsKnightGirl.- I don't know about that…..if you want me to make a lemony chapter I can do that. But I need to ask my readers first, I don't want people under age reading this, or getting upset. SOOOO! I'll make a poll. Majority wins of course, so in the end of the chapter vote if you want me to make a lemony chap. Let's get on with the chap shall we?

_**Chapter 15**_

"How'd I ever let you get me to come to this place puzzles me, but this is over the line Rin" Sesshomaru growled as Rin shoved him down to sit next to her on the ride. Rin looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Because you can't resist rejecting this pretty face" she joked as she made a pouty little face to prove it.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Pretty? I don't see pretty, I have no idea what you're talking about" he said as the harness was pushed against his chest.

Rin glared at him now pouting for real. "It's either you're a softy that likes amusement parks and roller coasters or you couldn't stand one more minute being with Kagome and Inuyasha."

"This Sesshomaru? A softy? You've been hanging out with those 2 too much" he gruffed as the roller coast pushed forward and they ascended up the coaster.

Rin rolled her eyes as she was pushed back from the force as they went up. "Then its number 2, can't stand one more minute with Inuyasha and Kagome's bickering" she smirked thinking back to this morning.

_Earlier_

_After the last night at the park, Rin woke up from feeling new and refresh. But waking up was unpleasant due to the crashes and thunderous yells from downstairs. Rin rubbed the sleep out of her as she wrapped a robe around her, leaving the peacefulness of her room and headed down the stairs of the chaos and destruction. Once she stepped down the last step, she saw a red blur past right by in a blink of an eye. She looked the direction where the blur came from, only to see a red pissed off Kagome, with her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body stomping after it._

"_INU-YASHA!" she screamed now running past Rin without knowing she was standing there. Rin sweat dropped, confused as ever, but it was a normal routine for her now. Sleep, wake up to Kagome's yellings because Inuyasha's dumb pranks eat breakfast, hang out with either them or Sesshomaru, and then back to the mansion._

_Rin shook her head and sighed. "What did he do now?" she groaned_

"_Apparently my brother thinks it's funny to play with water with someone in the bathroom" he sighed as he walked in bored._

_Rin quirked an eyebrow. "So what?"_

"_Then decides to pay her a visit afterwards" he said chuckling now at the thought._

_Sadly for Kagome, she had to take a shower after the barge of paintballs Inuyasha planted last night that sprung at her when she woke up. After a couple good poundings, Kagome went to wash off the paint, only face from hot to cold water. She screamed her head off and jumped out half of the paint washed away. When she left the bathroom, Inuyasha decided to see the look on her face. Though that was a bad idea, because once he entered she grabbed the nearest objects that were by her and aimed them at him, soon after the chase was on._

"_When will he learn?" Rin sighed as Inuyasha came running by again, but hid behind Rin this time. _

"_Inuyasha what are you-"_

"_Stand still! She's gonna kill me!" Inuyasha cut her off_

_Rin looked at Sesshomaru for help, but was turned down when he shrugged leaning on the wall as he looked over to see Kagome following in pursuit._

"_Where is that bastard?" she roared holding her towel with one hand and pushing her flying hair with the other. Her face was all red thanks to the red smudges from the paint that took half her face, and utter anger to snap the hanyou in 2 took the other half._

"_Don't say anything" he whispered pushing her closer to cover himself from his girlfriend._

_Sesshomaru happened to see this and had a hint of jealousy and anger for getting too close to her._

"_He's behind Rin" Sesshomaru answered, smirking when Kagome's eyes flared at Rin's direction. Of course with his keen hearing, he heard Inuyasha cussing strings of curses at him. Like "Traitor, damn brother, and such"_

"_Inuyasha! Get your sorry forsaken ass over here, NOW!" she roared as she stomped over to him. "Excuse me Rin" she said switching to her sweet voice as she pushed her lightly to the side, revealing the hanyou. Her sweet voice turned icy cold with venom._

"_You're dead!" she said pulling his ear up the stairs to yell at him some more as he yelped in pain for his ears._

_Rin smiled and shook at her head at Sesshomaru. "Someone has a big mouth" she giggled as Sesshomaru stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight. _

"_He said don't say anything, but never referred to who he was talking to" he said dully._

_There were more screaming and crashes from upstairs, making Sesshomaru annoyed. Rin understanding how he feels, wanted to get out. _

"_Wanna go to the amusement park?" she asked him, looking at him hopefully. He looked at her like she was crazy, knowing his answer by the way he feels being around many humans, she decided to get him to change it by teasing him. "Or do you want to stay here with the "married couple" she sneered. (Plez note Kag and Inu are not married, they just act like one) "We can have alone time and you wont have to deal with them" she pleaded_

_Sesshomaru smirked. "I can just kick them out Rin, it is my mansion after all. I don't have to deal with them, we have alone time, and there's no humans" _

"_But there isn't anything to do here" she pouted. Rin then played her puppy eyes and trembling lips, in other words her cute face. "Please Sesshy" she sang._

_Sesshomaru groaned and sighed knowing what happens next. _

_End Flash_

Here he was, spending his afternoon at the amusement around humans and the nosy loud sounds of screaming of fun and laughter, all because of the face and the persistence of a woman. Right now he couldn't do anything but hold his ears from the loud screaming from the women from behind, screaming their lungs out as the sped down the rails. The only thing holding him from killing the woman for destroying his hearing was the harness holding him back, and the laughter and joy of the woman that sat next to him.

When the ride ended and they were free, Sesshomaru and Rin went around the amusement park. People walking around about laughing, enjoying themselves with the fun of the games and rides, the prizes, and the enjoyment of friends and family. Rin looked at the games when she came across a carnie that had prizes like a big fluffy white dog, that had his tongue sticking out and his puppy like eyes. She tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve to show him the prize she wanted.

Rin's POV

As I walked with Sesshomaru, I just saw the cutest stuffed puppy I ever saw, besides Sesshomaru. I just had to get it! I tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve to show him the stuffed dog I wanted. Just incase he declined, I made the same puppy face as the puppy to show I really wanted it. He laughed at my face for the desperation for the dog and paid the carnie for 3 balls. Of course he only needed one when he strike the blocks down, but he didn't stop there. He took the other 2 and strikes the other 2 piles of blocks besides the 1st blocks he knocked down the first ball.

The carnie was amazed and handed me the dog which I was so happy and hugged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

I sighed tiredly. I really wanted to get out of here! I then felt a tug down at my sleeve. I looked down to see Rin pointing to a white fluffy dog that hanged on the wall of display of prizes. I wanted to decline because I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but when she made that face like the dog's I couldn't suppress the laugh nor say no to that face. I paid the carnie for 3 balls, which were 2 balls not needed when I knocked the blocks down in one hit. The 2 balls were unneeded but for the fun of it, I knocked down 2 other piles of blocks. The carnie handed Rin the dog surprised at my shots. Though I wasn't surprised, I wouldn't have missed or lost, not this Sesshomaru. But I was surprised when Rin hugged me for the simple gift.

NORMAL POV

They had a few snacks, went on a few fast rides and slow rides like the Ferris wheel for the last ride for the day. Rin sat on the left while Sesshomaru sat on the right, both looking out at the horizon at the sunset, which was breathtaking. Sesshomaru put his arm around her as Rin leaned her head on his chest sighing happily.

"I wish it was like this everyday" she smiled

"Hmm"

When the sun was gone completely, Rin and Sesshomaru departed from the Ferris wheel. Sesshomaru took Rin out to eat. He happened to pass by Arirang and decided made she'll have some memory there. So he parked there getting out of the car, followed by Rin leaving her prized dog inside.

"Ah the couple from a couple weeks ago" said the same chef from the last time they were there as he started the grill.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked over to Rin who was as clueless as ever. She sighed heavily, only to have Sesshomaru put his hand over hers saying 'it's ok that you don't remember'.

She smiled mouthing a thank you and watched the chef perform his tricks as he cooked. Once again she was amazed like the first time she saw it.

"Arigato" Sesshomaru nodded to the chef as they received their food. Rin picked up her chopsticks only to be tapped for her forgetfulness.

"Oh! Gomen Nasai, arigato for the food" she said blushing.

The chef chuckled. "You two are something, you make an excellent couple. Anyway enjoy your meal" he smiled and shut off his oven.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he looked to Rin who was as red as Inuyasha's haori. They ate their food silently and once again Sesshomaru paid for the food. When they were about to depart, Sesshomaru handed Rin some mints.

Rin glared at him annoyed. "My breath is fine" she hissed.

Sesshomaru gave a hearty laugh as he took some.

"I don't see anything funny about that" she said getting annoyed now.

Sesshomaru reduced his laugh into a chuckle. "I wouldn't blame you Rin. After all those were the exact words I said when you did the same thing I'm doing a couple weeks ago."

Rin gave a slight 'oh' understanding and smiled once more.

They walked out the door and headed out for the car. They drove until they passed by the park, where Rin had Sesshomaru stop. She felt in the need to look up at the moonlit sky, as if it was a special day. She closed the door behind her and walked down to the pond where she sat looking up at the moon. Sesshomaru followed after locking he's car and sitting next to her.

Feeling curious why she would want to sit by the park at this time at night he decided to ask her.

"Rin"

"Hmm….yea Sesshomaru"

He cringed being addressed by his full name by her after all the years of being called Fluffy, he prefer everyone calling him his first name except Rin which didn't sound right.

"Why are we here?" he asked curious

Rin pulled her legs toward her with her arms wrapped around them as she looked over to Sesshomaru then the moon.

"For some reason, I feel it is needed. I don't know how to explain it, but it's hard to recall without my full memory" she sighed then continued "It's like something is important that I had to be here, under the moonlight" she tried to explain. "Like a lost treasured memory" she whispered at the moonlight

Sesshomaru nodded and thought back to the days when he was a teen and Rin was his best friend. They would be there for each other and they've been friends since the first time they met. A couple days before their first anniversary of meeting each other by fate and receiving the necklace, he sat down with the little girl Rin under the moonlight. It was the night he promised Rin he would promise her that he wouldn't leave and would always be there for her. He remembered it was if it were yesterday, especially since that week had been all full moon nights, just like this week.

Then it hit him. _All full moon nights? Feeling the need to be here? It can't be… _He recalled the month they first met and the day he made those promises. _Our first encounter together was on Sat. May 14 exactly 3 days before that I made that promise which was May 11. What is today? It's Weds. May…the 11…_

**AN: Ah perfect place to stop, ne? Caught up in the romance and shit right? Hee hee. I can't blame ya. Hmmm…I can stop, but to make up for my stupid laptop…I'll continue a little longer. : Wink: aren't you lucky?**

Sesshomaru looked over to Rin who was now leaning her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She looked like a fallen carefree angel who had no memory at all the bad times, yet only the good times.

He sighed and looked back up at the moon. If Rin didn't get her memory back soon, then May 14 was just gonna be another day like all other days. Like all those days for the past 10 years, without her. Sure he had her now in his life, the childhood best friend Rin he left 10 years ago for business, leaving her heart broken. But without her memory, what's the use of the anniversary if the best friend you once knew couldn't remember why they became friends, let alone how they met, or why it's so special.

_Yes, it is gonna be another one of those lonely years without Rin, the REAL Rin. _

Sesshomaru felt the slow breathing of Rin, signing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her and pulled her into his lap to warm her. She snuggled against his chest, feeling much comfortable.

"Rin" he whispered as he nuzzled her hair, breathing in her sweet lilies scent. "You don't know how much I missed you or what 10 years without you in my life has done" he closed his eyes and smiled. "You know what 10 years has done?" he asked her. No answer but her steady breathing. "10 years of thinking and regretting of what I did to you then and now"

"10 years of wondering what had happened to you and if you were alright" "10 years of missing you as a friend when I was lonely" He picked up his head and sighed. "10 years of now realizing you're more to me than a friend, seeing that I-l love you" he whispered. "Now that were together again, in a few days is the 10th year since we met, the 10th year to finally see that I love you more than ever" He said and picked her up bridal style, trying not to wake her up.

_I love you Rin_

Sesshomaru was just about ready to leave when he smelled a familiar scent that made him growl.

"Aw isn't that sweet" the person sneered. "Too bad she didn't hear it and probably won't when I send you to hell!" the figure in the dark grinned.

AN: Sigh: It isn't much I know…my original chapter 15 was 10 pages long. But since I have a faint memory of it, I couldn't write exactly write word for word. I'm sad. From happy in chap 14 to sad on chap 15, wow talk about mood swings. Hopefully my next chapter will be longer than this one. I apologize for my long update, but I needed to time to think it over. I think this chap is the worst I wrote so far. : Sigh: I don't feel evil right now….that's a bad thing…I think.

Happy Mother's Day even thou it's done...sorry im updating late, i've been busy!

POLL

Lemony Chap in the Future Chapter or Not

Note: If somehow there are more perverts than I thought in FanFic and there's an out vote to those who don't want a lemony chap. Plez know that if majority wins in favor of Lemony chap then I'll make sure to warn you when it starts and ends. Can't have pure minds tainted, can we? 

Oh if you're wondering why lemony in the future, it's cause you guys are sick minded to think Sesshomaru would do that to poor Rin when she is a fatigue state! Really now! Doing that to a girl who has lost her memories of the past, well anyway when she gets her memory back, I'll see to it there is a lemony part for them. THAT'S ONLY IF MAJORITY WINS: P Hey I feel my evil part coming back!


	18. chapter 16

A/N: Jesus Christ! It's been 2-3 weeks since I last updated! Gomen Nasai minna! Man I've been caught up with school and reading people's entries. I seem to have lacked inspiration and ideas during the little break. And for that I apologize. To show how sorry I am I'm gonna give u a nice juicy long chapter! How's that sound?

Hmm….wondering why now I get the hint of this over due update? Well let's just say a friend of my nii-sans is a fan of this and keeps pestering me to update. That and I felt really guilty. So without further ado let's get chap. 16 going!

**Disclaimer: To relieve reviewer SomeoneInThePastOfEarth…. I don't own anyone or anything ok! Geez make me mad! This is why I don't put this shit…gets me annoyed! **

**Ch. 16 **

Rin slept soundly in the warmth of Sesshomaru's body around her. She snuggled and fell into a peaceful dream. She dreamt her and Sesshomaru sitting like they were at the park. Yet he held her close to him protectively in his lap, his arms around her and his head down whispering how much he loved her.

It was something she wished that she could pause and keep it like that for as long as she lived. Ever since her accident with her memory loss, Sesshomaru has always been there to comfort her and help her when needed. Friends like Kagome, Inuyasha, and such were there too, but she felt more comfortable and better in the arms of her best friend. He claims that are best friends, but to her she has stronger feelings for him than just a best friend. Yes, Rin had come to have fallen in love with her best friend through this trauma. Though deep inside it hurt her to think he didn't feel the same way. How she wished she had her memories back so she could recall more times with him than just going places now and then right now so he could tell her the great times they had together in the past. It saddens her to know those memories he claims that happened were just a faded blur to her. _If only I had my memories….if only I never gotten in that accident…if only fate wasn't so cruel to bestow me such cruelty…maybe I could remember something…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rumble against her. Rin waited for that vibrate to her stomach to go away and let her resume her dreams, but it wouldn't. _Is that me…or Sesshomaru?_

Her answers were answered when he heard the voice of Sesshomaru's cold angry voice.

Feet away from Sesshomaru and Rin stood a woman grinning behind her fan. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and his eyes flared with anger when he recognized the fowl scent.

From a good evening to a day in hell, everything was going nice and smooth for Sesshomaru, but she had to come and ruin it. There in the darkness of the night, stood his ex-assistant and demon wind sorceress, wearing a black and red yukata. Covering half her face she held her fan ready to strike with the scent of anger and revenge.

"What are you doing here Kagura" Sesshomaru growled at her with Rin still in his arms. He glared angrily to know she was out and was seeking revenge.

Of course Kagura was not that stupid to challenge Sesshomaru into a fight, for she knew he was stronger than her. So why fight when she could mess with the mind and heart of the one she hated dearly. The heart was such fragile things and minds were easy to toy with, effects from that cut deeper than using fists any day.

Kagura chuckled in delight. "Why Sesshomaru, not pleased to see your "favorite" assistant out from the hell place you sent me and ready to go back to serve under you?"

She stepped out of the dark into the moonlighted area. She closed her fan with a snap, revealing her pale face and bloody crimson eyes.

"Not even a welcome back? How rude" she teased.

Sesshomaru regain posture and narrowed his eyes on her. "Why would I want to welcome back such a poor excuse of demon under my feet who dares betray me in daring to take over my company?" He sneered

Kagura shook her head and grinned. "Ah Sesshomaru …such a simple minded fool, so obsessed and concerned about your little company, that your little wench there nearly died, or so I was told" she chuckled at Sesshomaru's blank face showed nothing but his eyes flared in anger. No response of him denying it, she presumed she heard right.

"So it's true? From what I heard when I was away, your business cost you your love's memories and past. You should be grateful she doesn't remember the things you did" she laughed.

Sesshomaru hadn't realized Rin was awake, yet her eyes were closed but her ears were wide open listening in curiosity. Her heart beat slowly from what the woman who called herself, Kagura, had to say. By the way Sesshomaru's growling rumbled his chest, which caused her to wake; it showed he did not approve of her. Yet when she mentioned the reason of her near death and loss of her past memories her heart stopped. Many questions arose from her head. _What was the reason for the car incident? Why is Kagura saying Sesshomaru should be happy I don't remember my past? Is better I don't remember anything? Did something bad happen in the past between me and Sesshomaru that he hasn't told me? _

So many questions yet very few answers, all this time she had been with Sesshomaru, she realized he spoke so much of the good and nothing of the bad times that had happened other than the time they first met because of the gang of boys that were about to pound her into a pulp and getting hit by a car resulting in giving her amnesia,. Other than that, nothing, he didn't even speak about what happened before that. _Why hadn't he told me? Would he think I would be mad and knows that since I don't have full memories of my past he should take an advantage over me? Fill my mind with the good times and none of the bad….how could he? I wish to know what happened in my past good and bad! If he thinks I can have a past life that is all A's and B's then he's sadly mistaken! _Rin silently fumed in her head and listened closely to the conversation.

"Tell me Sesshomaru….from all this time spending with her, recalling all the good times with her...I'm sure that really makes her happy doesn't it? Now would she be happy when she was to know that you were the one that caused her to get into that car accident… hmm?" Kagura said viciously.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with sad eyes. _I'm so sorry Rin, I never meant to hurt you._

But little did he know that inside Rin, her heart shook from the broken heart to know that her best friend, or so he told her, the one she fallen in loved with, was the cause of her loss of memory. Because of him she could not remember who and what her parents looked like, and how they acted toward her. She could not remember what it was like to be a kid with no worries or problems in the world, just a carefree mind. Things like where she grew up at and how. Or what were her favorite things and hobbies back then. So many things lost because somehow he was the reason for it. Sure he and friends like Kagome helped her rekindle most of those favorite things, memories, and personalities. But there were things that they couldn't remind her of that she only did when she had her memories. Things like her feelings and emotions.

They couldn't remind her simple things like how she felt when she passed a test or a challenge, reactions to scary movies or being scared from being surprise, how she felt when things went wrong but she stood tall til she made things right. And then things like feelings she used to have backed then for her friend and family that she can now not remember. Sure they can remind her events like going out and having fun at an amusement park. But they couldn't remind the feelings she felt while she was there experiencing for herself. Rin trembled inside, but didn't show it she just listened on.

"How could you break her little witty heart because you chose your "endangered" company over her like you did 10 years ago, which you happened to have done the same thing leaving her heart broken."

Sesshomaru placed Rin down on the ground as his fists clutch in anger. Rin felt tears brewing in her eyes.

"And because of YOUR company and YOUR actions, after 10 years she was left with loneliness and sadness over her to deal with by herself. But as she come to get over it, you come back into her life and bring her more sadness which lead to a mishap with a drunken driver happened to cross between your love and you not being there like you say you would" "Am I right?" her eyes gleamed evilly at Sesshomaru's reaction, he was shaking in anger, trying not to be violent with Rin around. She was getting her revenge and she loved every bit of it.

"Now" she laughed "Now that she has no memory of what so ever you claim to love her now that you realize your mistake all these years and want to make up for it!"

Sesshomaru growled loudly not wanting to remember such fowl memories let alone her get the best of him. He used his demon speed over to her and came from behind. He held her neck with his arm in choking her. He growled angrily and whispered in her ear.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep you and your big mouth out of other people's business"

She laughed at the threat. "Yet you can't deny that happened and now it's in the past, unable to change it"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip and growled louder.

"Wench I'm warning you! Don't mess with this Sesshomaru"

She laughed and used her wind to release Sesshomaru's grip on her. Sesshomaru jumped back as Kagura landed lightly on the ground.

She did not stop the torment and continued to anger him further. "Sesshomaru" she laughed as he charged at her. She jumped into the air and floated down 5 feet from him. "If she would have heard your little speech of how you loved her earlier, but heard your admittance having to be involved with the cause of her memory loss, how would you feel?" she smirked and glared happily at his response when his poison whipped came forth and flew to hit her.

She dodged it and quirked an eyebrow. "How would she feel?" she cackled once more.

That was the last straw. Sesshomaru speed over to her and clawed her with his dokkasou. He succeeded in slashing her pale face, thus leaving 4 green scratches on her cheek and red blood spurring out and in with the green poison.

She hissed and held her face. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed and unfolded her fan. She launched her dance of blades on Sesshomaru, who dodged them gracefully. He formed a whip and striked the fan out of her hands. She hissed at him and went to retrieve it. But only came to stop when a foot stepped upon it.

"Die wench" he growled raising his glowing green claws above her.

He was about to strike when he was stopped by a cry.

"Stop!" Rin yelled over in the other side.

She had heard enough and when she opened her eyes to see the fight going on, she couldn't take it. There she stood facing the 2 demons. The female trying to retrieve her weapon and poison and blood oozing out of her face, while the male attempted to kill the female as fast as he can with the tint of redness in his eyes.

Rin was shaking in anger, fright, and sadness. All this time he had kept it to himself, all this time it was a fake façade to get her to love him and forget about the past, all this time she thought it was fate who decided to get her memories washed away by some accident and bring her closer to her best friend. Now she could see the truth, and heard the truth with her own eyes and ears.

"No more lies, no more lies" she whispered with her head down, her brown bangs covering her eyes, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stopped his attack and the poison streaming down his hand. His eyes returned back to golden and softened when he turned to Rin. Kagura smirked, retrieving her fan, and taking off into the darkness, her revenge was complete.

Sesshomaru went over to Rin and whispered sadly "Rin"

"Stop!" she yelled to him.

Sesshomaru stopped his advances toward Rin. He hoped he never had to tell her about this, let alone have to hear it in such a hard way. But he had no choice, she had heard and now he was gonna pay the price.

"Tell me this isn't true, tell me this isn't what I think I heard from her true!" she yelled facing him with her puffy red eyes.

"……"

"Sesshomaru….tell me the truth…what happened on the night of my accident and why" she shouted. "I want everything, good and bad!"

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her. He held out a hand over her shoulder, but she flinched away. Sesshomaru felt a little hurt from that gesture, yet he started his story.

"10 years ago, when I met you, you're aware that I saved you have those swine of humans I told you that were going to attack you, yes?"

Rin nodded dumbly, not sure what that has to do with the car accident.

"Well, were friends since then and I guess inseparable as you would say" he chuckled at the thought.

Rin's eye twitched in annoyance that he was prolonging the story, with pass memories.

"You were an orphan child back then, due to the death of your parents, too in a car accident, I'm sorry to say, so I have taken the charge of caring for you see"

Rin's eyes watered to hear that, but nodded for him to continue. Sesshomaru looked out to the moon as he sighed and continued.

"But on my 18th birthday, my father had passed away forcing me to inherit his company. Apparently I had no choice but to move from Japan to China, therefore coming to the choice of leaving you" his eyes saddened with guilt.

"From what I recall you telling me, before your incident when you had your memories, we were sharing our 10 year away life, you said you had lived with a family friend named Kaede."

Rin gasped, she recalled hearing a name like that, but it was still blurry.

He cleared his throat and continued. "After she shortly passed away you had to bear the life of caring for yourself at such a young age, job, shelter, food, school, that sort of thing" he glanced over to Rin who looked down at the ground momentarily before looking over to him once again.

"I-I was afraid to see your reaction after what I did, so I didn't bother to hear what had happened to you since"

Rin's eyes glared angrily at that selfish remark.

"So when I returned back to Japan to extend my business, I happened to come across you in a ….situation." he said slowly

She tapped her foot and crossed her arms waiting to hear what the situation was.

"Which was?" she gritted her teeth. So far she didn't like how the truth was coming out. It seems there were as many bad times as good times…or possibly more.

"You were close to being rapped by some thugs" he recalled sad to tell her and mad at those humans for dong such a thing to a sweet girl like Rin.

Rin's eyes widen and trembled at the thought.

As if reading her mind Sesshomaru answered "I came in time before they could do anything to you" He then received a grateful sigh before resuming his story.

"It was then I recognized your necklace that you have given me a decade ago that I knew that was you. We then spent as much time to catch up in each other's lives" he smiled at the thought.

Rin smiled too. Now the story was getting a little better.

But his smile turned to frown, which Rin noticed therefore knew something had gone wrong. She knew she was gonna get her answer now.

"One of those days we went out with Inuyasha and Kagome to a restaurant. Being childish as they are, you and I left them there and we went out to spend alone time…But…during that time I-I had to take care of some business for my company…urgent." He frowned.

"Kagura was my assistant and had gone to such low intentions of bringing down my company…so I had left you, to take care of it…" he strained the guilt and pain he was now inflecting on Rin.

Rin felt her heart rip out for his selfishness.

"Then what-"she choked, half of her didn't want to her it, the other got the best of her curiosity.

Sesshomaru inhaled a lot of air before answering. "Witnesses say that a drunken driver had come upon the street you were walking and had-"

Before he could finish Rin was on the ground sobbing. She had fallen to her knees and her hands were to her face as the tears flowed continuously.

Sesshomaru bent down and hugged the girl. He rubbed her back and felt his cold heart break in two to see her like this.

_How could he? And to think I was in love with him!_

"I'm sorry Rin, truly I am" he whispered.

Rin didn't want to hear this anymore. She was tired, exhausted and her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Take me home" was all she whispered.

Sesshomaru hesitantly thought it would be good idea for them, after this long night and nodded.

He picked up the still crying Rin and took her to his car.

Sesshomaru drove back to his mansion. He looked at the time to see it was 3 in the morning, so his brother and Kagome went back home back now. When he arrived he looked over to Rin who was fast asleep, which relieved him. He couldn't take one more minute of her crying knowing it's because of him that had caused it. So he picked her up and headed into his mansion.

Once inside, he went to the guest room Rin had been using and laid her there. He sighed looking down at the exhausted girl. Her eyes were puffy from all that crying and her face streaked from dry tears.

Sesshomaru headed out the door taking one more glance at Rin before he closed it.

Rin then snapped her eyes back open. She had been fake sleeping through out the whole ride back. She sighed sitting up and pulling her legs to her chest as she hugged them. In her mind and heart she was confused.

_I love Sesshomaru….don't I? From what his story tells me he saved me twice. But then he hurt me twice too. But he was sweet trying to make up for his mistakes. Yet later it just gets worst and I end up hurt….oh this is so confusing! Love or not…trust him or not….he lied to me, trying to forget everything that was his mistakes that caused me pain. But he did that to protect me from getting hurt, yet it hurts him and I even more. _

Rin groaned as she let go of her legs and fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought back to what Kagura said.

"_Because of your company and your actions, after 10 years she was left with loneliness and sadness over her to deal with by herself. But as she comes to get over it, you come back into her life and bring her more sadness."_

_Was I happier when Sesshomaru wasn't there in my life? Is better for me and my heart if he never came at all? What do I say? What do I do?_

Rin thought back to the sadness and hurt Sesshomaru looked at her when he told the truth. She wanted Sesshomaru to be happy, but if she caused him that much sadness in his eyes….she wasn't gonna be there to do it.

Rin sat up and thought about her decision. _Yes, I'll leave out of Sesshomaru's life forever. It's best if I don't cause him so much sadness to his life….and for me…. He can go back to his company he cares so much about and I can move on with my life with a fresh new memories. No memories of the past to haunt me now!_

With that decided Rin got up and got a backpack. She stuffed some clothing and pants in it. She took $500 with her. (Ok last time I tried to do yen, I failed miserably so I'm just gonna stick to US ok?) She silently opened the window and looked out into the dark night. Lucky for her, there was a tree right by her window, letting her down easily. She climbed down the tree and landed on the ground softly. She ran to the gates of the mansion before stopping to look at the mansion once more. She wiped any tears that started to form in her eyes before she turned and ran off into the other direction.

"Goodbye….Fluffy" she whispered.

She didn't know where she was going, but she was gonna let her feet take her there, taking her and her heart broken heart for Sesshomaru with her.

A/N: Voila! How's that for a chap 16? Eh, not my best work but I'm rushing here to update! Ooo I hope that was enough to keep you satisfied and happy. OooO I got some ideas from my niisan's friend about coming chap and I don't know if I want to do that….let see umm…I think I'm gonna stick to my original plan. Yea, I think that's better! Neeway! Gomen for the long update, I'm trying to make chap 17 now so WAIT!

Note I got a lot of responses for lemon. Geez I never knew there were so many perverts! Well…not really there was one that didn't want so…since majority rules…I'll make one! Gomen those who don't want, but like I said I'll warn you when I come to it, kay? Now RR!


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: No Note this time! Get to the story already! No lemons yet...u wait!

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything…..now leave me be!**

**Chapter 17**

Sesshomaru lay in his bed, wide awake. He was just sleeping peaceful…for a brief moment, until Rin's face appeared. Guilt spread throughout his body, therefore keeping him up. Other than that, just a moment he thought he felt a tug to his soul, but just for a moment. He thought of going to check upon Rin, but seeing her sad face made him think twice. So he just lay there in his bed, until finally sleep took control.

OOO

Rin sat on a different park, miles away from the mansion and from Sesshomaru. She sat there regaining her energy for the trip, she was about to continue on, but needed the rest. So there she was on a park in a town, she was not familiar with, and sitting in a bench looking up at the fading full moon that they sky consumed to make way for dawn. She sat back closing her eyes and took a deep breathe. Was this the right decision? She thought over and over again… Yes, it's better for both her and Sesshomaru's lives she kept telling herself. Rin fell for a light sleep dreaming about her times with her dear Sesshomaru, til she heard the light chirps of the birds, saying a new day has come. She opened her eyes and looked at the sunrise in the distance. She smiled happily at the sight. How she wish she could spend this time with Sesshomaru, or her friends. Friends…..she wished to tell Kagome about her run away plan or at least go over there and stay with them avoiding Sesshomaru the rest of her life. But atlas, she couldn't. There were always excuses if she were to inform her best friends. They would try to convince her to not run away, but to face Sesshomaru or least have someone with her to watch over her. And if she were to stay with them, Sesshomaru would certainly know where she had gone and try to make it up to her or Kagome would do her little matchmaking to make the troubles go away. Those were reasons she couldn't turn back. Facing Sesshomaru and being a burden to her friends.

Rin stood up from her bench and stretched. She relaxed and looked once more at the sun rise before taking off. It wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru found out she was gone. And when he found out, it would too late to find her, now that she would be far for him to run after and her scent would be long faded to follow after.

OOO

CRASH!

BANG!

THUMP!

Papers were thrown over the room. Desks and chairs were knocked down or broken in pieces, dents in walls and servants scurrying around to fix up the study room. Sesshomaru held one hand to his forehead and the other clutched into a fist emended to the dent of the wall. It was still early into the morning, about 10 minutes til 10 AM. But 30 minutes since he found out Rin was missing.

Apparently Sesshomaru was tossing and turning in his sleep, causing him to wake fully. Now no longer tired, or able to fall back to sleep, he dressed and headed over to Rin's room. The only thing to do was clear any problems in the way, if he was to move forward and get some sleep. He reached Rin's room and surveyed her room for the girl. Not seeing her form, he looked once more in case he missed her by chance, before going out and asking servants if they have seen Rin. He asked about all the servants, maids, cooks, and whatever person who was in the house if they have seen Rin, but all answers he got were 'no sir' or 'I have not since the maiden since you brought her yesterday'. Sesshomaru grew impatient and a bit worried. He looked outside, if by chance she got outside and no one seen her head out. He checked about 10 times around the garden and back around before heading back inside, now worried. He sniffed for her pleasant scent, but it was long faded and couldn't follow, making him angry now. Sesshomaru went into his study room and went to the phone. The only thing left was to call any friends of hers if they knew where Rin was. By some chance, last night she sneaked out and in seeks of comfort for the harsh truth. He held the ringing phone in hand, with little patience and hope that she was ok. When Kagome picked up and Sesshomaru asked if she had seen Rin, he had about lost anything he had left. Kagome had answered they were out at a club last night, her Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, and didn't get back til late at night so they couldn't have seen Rin.

She had a worried and concern tone in her voice when she asked why. But Sesshomaru didn't hear it, when he slammed the phone down into the table breaking it. Then punched, kicked, snapped in two, and terrorized whatever he caught sight of in his study. Servants ran into the room to see if their master was ok, but found he was enraged, so they tried to clean up a bit and stay out of his way not to anger him further.

Red tinted his eyes as he glared out into the morning sky. _Rin…_

OOO

"Kagome put the phone down! You know what kind of jackass he is, he's not gonna pick up!"

"But Inuyasha he asked me if I knew where Rin was, clearly he doesn't know where she is, so she could've been kidnapped or worst!" Kagome screamed at him as she called Sesshomaru's phone for the 50 time since he called.

As Kagome said on the phone, her, Inuyasha, their 2 friends were out at a club until morn and haven't waken up since Sesshomaru's annoying phone call. When Kagome answered half-wake all she heard was the demanding of if she or Inuyasha had seen or heard from Rin or knew where she was. At first she was pissed off he would call so early and call with such an attitude without even a hello or good morning. But when his words registered in her mind it was then Kagome woke up full blast and answered no that she was out with Inuyasha and gang at a club all night. Yet wished for him to explain, but was only answered by a loud bang to the phone and a dial tone afterwards. She had tried numerous times calling him back to get an explanation for the sudden questions, but no luck. Inuyasha had come over and found her on the phone and demanded why she was on the phone so early in the morning. After 10 calls and 50 rings later did she explain the situation, where Inuyasha was now sitting down in the kitchen eating ramen noodles as she stood with a hand to the phone on her ear and the other hand on the counter tapping for someone to pick up.

Inuyasha had become tired and annoyed with the nonstop tapping buttons to the phone, the continual rings, which were followed by an annoyed groan after 30 seconds later. This process had been going on for about an hour now and it didn't cease to stop. Inuyasha growled as he placed down his ramen noodles and went over to her. He snatched the phone from her and threw it to the side after shutting it off. He then pulled her into a tight hug to stop her from killing herself of worry.

"This is the second time she was missing Inuyasha and I don't like it" she cried into his chest accepting the warm embrace.

"Shh….it's ok, she'll be okay…it always did in the end right?" he rubbed her back to cease her crying and her worries.

But it did no effect as Kagome cried harder, therefore the smell of salt assaulted his nose and his shirt became damp from her tears.

"Why do these things happen to her? She was almost raped, she was almost killed, and now this" she sobbed concerned about her best friend.

Inuyasha pulled her away from his chest and tilted her chin so he could look into her deep brown eyes. "Almost…almost Kagome…it didn't happen now did it? She wasn't raped in the end, she wasn't killed either from the car accident, and she will get over this as well, so don't worry. Everything will be okay, alright? It always was in end so stop crying, crying won't bring her back" he soothed her.

Kagome looked into his honey ember eyes and smiled a little as the remaining tears rolled down her red cheeks. Inuyasha cupped her face with his hands and wiped the rolling tears from falling with his thumbs. He pulled her for a soft, comforting kiss, which did the trick as he felt her relax and ended the annoying tears and hiccups. Kagome pulled away to face him with hope in her eyes.

"You really think we'll find her Inuyasha?" she sniffled softly as she whispered her words.

"I don't think Kagome, I know so…we'll find her with you, me, Miroku, Sango, and even that bastard Sesshomaru" he smiled as he leaned his head on hers. "With all of us looking, everything will be alright, everything will go back to its crazy and stupid ways…I promise" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome giggled and smiled brighter. "Thanks Inuyasha….we will find her and everything will go back to being fresh and clean"

"No problem Kagome" he smiled as they let go of their embrace.

Inuyasha turned to go back to ramen noodles, as Kagome went to retrieve her discarded phone. As Kagome picked up the phone and placed it back to its base, she turned and smiled at Inuyasha as she called.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned and saw her smiling. "Hm"

"Can you do me a favor?" she grinned at her boyfriend's confused look. "When I said everything will go back to being fresh and clean…does that mean you'll stop kissing me with beef breath too?" she tilted her head to the side innocently.

Inuyasha growled at the insult, but stopped when he saw her starting to giggle. He ran over to grab her, but jumped out of the way and they chased around the house. In the end Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and assaulted her tickles that left her breathless from laughing so hard on the floor.

"Inu…yu..asha…. can't breath…." She laughed out.

Inuyasha glared at her and believed she learned her lesson, so he stopped his attack.

"To answer your question…" Inuyasha started as he looked deep into her eyes "…is no" he smirked when she frowned.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I wouldn't want it any other way…Inu-chan" she smiled when he glared annoyed with the nickname, but ignored it with a sorry kiss to make it better.

"I love you Kagome" he whispered through their kiss.

"And I too, love you beef breath" she smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome then stood up and smiled at each other.

"So…let's get my bastard brother and find our missing friend" Inuyasha proclaimed as he headed out the door with Kagome following after.

OOO

Rin walked on and looked at all the couples pass her by with love in their eyes and the happiness shown in each other's presence. Rin sighed and wished that would too happen to her one day. _Too bad it won't be with a certain youkai she thought blandly. _She looked down to her feet as she walked on, oblivious to her surroundings…and apparently to the person she bumped into as well.

Rin's butt meet the cement floor as the force pushed her to the ground. She rubbed her butt and muttered her sorries to the person she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she softly said as she rubbed her abused bottom. A hand came out in front of her face as Rin then looked at it then up to the owner.

"No need for your apologies" he smiled "I wasn't looking where I was going either"

Rin gaped at the young man in front of her. He looked to be 18 years old with his innocent sapphire blue eyes, his wavy ink black hair that came to half down his back, a height of 5'8 but was still consider short from a tall 6 foot taiyoukai. He was well shaped muscles that showed he worked out, but his calm peachy tan face made him look to be a young innocent child.

Rin took his hand and he pulled her up. She smiled shyly at him for staring for so long. _Hmm good looking…around my age…and human!_

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness Ms.-"the young man apologized holding out his hand to shake.

_And well manner…my kind of guy…if I were looking for one_

(A/N: Ooo Bad me….I don't think I gave Rin a last name…ouch…sorry guys! Well I guess I can make up for my

mistake up now, ne? SORRY!)

"Tengoku, Rin" she answered taking his hand and shaking it. But he had other plans as he took the back of her hand and raised it to his lips and placed a small kiss on it.

"Very nice to meet you Tengoku-san" the young man answered

_If I ever need a boyfriend I am to DEFINITELY look him up._

"Arigato…but it's just Rin" she blushed until her face was pink and noticeable.

"Oh of course…Rin-san…my name is Kotaishi, Hansamu, you may call me however you like" he smiled sweetly.

Rin blushed and took back her hand "Ar-arigato Hansamu-kun…umm I must be going now" she said placing her head down once more as she walked around her new friend.

"Ah of course…do you need a ride? I'd be happier to take you to your destination if you wish to" he offered turning to her for her answer.

Rin stopped where she stood, she didn't know where she was headed and didn't even know where she was.

"Uh…I'm fine arigato" she whispered as she started to walk once again.

"Umm…not to be a bother Rin-san…but are you going somewhere?" he asked gazing at her luggage.

Rin stopped frozen once again. She didn't want to lie to her new friend but she didn't want to tell him the truth either, in fear that he might be like Kagome and take her back where she left in the first place. _What do I do? Tell or not… tell him the truth or lie?_

Rin sighed as she turned to face Hansamu's blue gaze. She looked into them seeing that they were truthful and wouldn't hurt her in anyway. So she decided that he can trust him and chose to tell him the story.

"Hansamu-kun…the truth is …. I don't know where I'm going" she sighed looking to the ground away from his confused look. "Heck I don't even know where I am or where I'm going" she said softly.

"Oh" he answered lowly sorta understanding her situation. "So you're lost? I can help you find your way back home and-"

"NO!" she screamed now looking up to his gaze regretting to even had said anything now that he mentioned of helping her back home.

Hansamu was stunned by her sudden burst by the mention of home, just then he got what she was doing and why she didn't wish to be brought back home. _If she doesn't know where she's going or where she is with a bag of luggage…yet wishes not to go back home then she must be… homeless! _

Rin turned red from her sudden outburst. She knew he only wanted to help, so she sighed and decided to explain.

"Gomen nasai Hansamu-kun for my reaction I didn't me to shout…you see the reason why I don't wish to go home is because-"

Hansamu shook his head and smiled as he cut her off. "No need to explain, Rin-chan! I understand completely in your situation…please allow me to assist you and give you a place to stay" he took her hands and grinned.

Rin looked at him at disbelief. "Yo-you do?" she stuttered.

"Hai! No need to be sad or embarrassed because I will help you get over it" he nodded his head as he smiled at her. "You can stay at my house for the time being okay?"

Rin blushed at his offer. "I don't wish to be a burden or-"

Hansamu once again cut her off. "Not at all! Stay as long as you want until you get back on your feet" he titled his head and gave a heart melting smile.

"Arigato Hansamu-kun…" she smiled happy he understood and she didn't have to explain…sort of.

"Please come this way my house isn't far from here" he took her hand and started walking down the block. _How can such a pretty girl have no home? Doesn't she have friends or family?_

It was a silent trip, but a short one as they walked until they came to a white bricked house, that was 2 stories high and a nice fresh cut lawn in the front. By it was a garage with a red Mercedes in the driveway.

"This is a nice house Han-kun" Rin complimented as Hansumu opened the front door and they stepped inside.

"Arigato Rin-chan" he smiled going over to his answering machine to see if he had any messages.

Rin gazed around as she observed that the walk way lead straight into the kitchen but to the left of the walk way was the living room and the right was the dining room. She saw a stairway leading to the second floor just before entering the kitchen. She sighed and her eyes grew sadden. It was a nice house but not as nice as the house she once lived in…err mansion.

Once he checked his messages, Hansamu looked at her face and his turned to sympathy of the girl's loss. _Poor Rin…at least she has somewhere to stay. _

(A/N: Man, he may look good but man is he stupid! I guess not all good lookings have brains: P)

Rin walked into the kitchen and sat down. Her stomach growled for food, she hadn't eaten at all last night or for breakfast. Hearing her stomach, Hansamu took out a pan and started cooking pancakes for his guests. Rin smiled and looked around the kitchen. It was a normal kitchen with a table, sink, stove, microwave, refrigerator and such. But this one was a nice one. She sat on a stool chair that to her left if you walk on lead into the entertainment center, but to her right lead into the living room. Up front was Hansamu by the stove flipping pancakes and then there was a little TV to watch at the side as you eat. By the little TV on the counter was the sliding door to the outside of the back of the house. She decided to go into the living room and look around until the pancakes were done. She looked at the living room to see a little boy, a woman, and man in picture frames around the walls. _Must be his parents she thought gazing at some. _She continued her observation when she noticed the room was tan with a peachy carpet on the ground. Another TV but a medium sized with a table at the center and a couch just in front of it. She then noticed a black piano at the side of the entrance and believes he played the piano since he had one. She sighed and saw the living room connect to the other part of the living room. _Two room living room…nice. _She went through the connection into a little living room that only had 2 long couches and a one seat chair, and of course the continual of the peach carpet. (I forgot what the one chaired couch were called sorry) And in the middle was a glass table. She explored further as she existed out the little living back to the walk way of where she came from. Rin walked straight into the dining room which was very classy with its long table and a chandelier on top, but had smooth wood floorings. She walked around the table to the exit of the little dining room back into the kitchen, where she saw Hansamu placing the pancakes on the china ware. She walked into the entertainment center room where it was big or so to speak. With its big screen TV over to the side and the smooth flooring that you break dance on. Then on the opposite side of the TV was a love couch you could seat in to watch movies all night. Rin walked over to the couch and sat down. She sat back and sighed missing the old mansion she had been living at for 2-3 weeks now.

Hansamu smiled brightly to her as he brought over to plates of pancakes, 3 in each, and Mrs. Butterworth syrup under his arm.

"Done looking around?" he smiled as he sat next to her. "Thought you might be hungry, with all that exploring" he grinned as he handed her plate.

"Arigato" she softly smiled as she took it from him. "Umm Han-kun what about the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hansamu pulled from his pockets, 2 forks and 2 knives.

"Can't eat without these can you?" he laughed as he handed her the pair.

"No we can't" she giggled as she accepted the eating utensils.

They ate in silence as they ate their breakfast. When they finished Hansamu took her plate placed it over his and then placed their used forks and knives over it. He then placed the dirty dishes to the side to take care of later, but for now they were to rest their bellies and talk, which Hansamu started off.

"So…Rin" he said starting the conversation "Where did you come from before …you know…" he asked. "…left it" he asked in nicer terms.

Rin sighed and sat back looking up at the ceiling. "In Tokyo, I lived with a friend in a mansion." She answered.

Hansamu whistled in approval. "Wow, a mansion…nice"

Rin sighed "Yeah, I guess you can say that" she whispered. It was silent from there for a few minutes.

Clearing his throat he then asked "So…why did you live at the mansion with your friend? What happened to your parents?" he asked curiously.

Rin lowered her eyes so her eyelashes covered half of it. "I have few memories…I was told I they died in a car accident when I was at a young age" she sniffled at the recalling the memory.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!...please don't cry, I didn't mean to bring such harsh memories…I'm sorry…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said quickly when he caught sight of a tear drop.

Rin held back the tears and the sob that were coming forth.

"No it's ok…I feel better talking about it with someone" she softly hiccupped.

Hansamu smiled. "So about your friend…is he/she a good friend that you decided to live with him since then?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that…I lived with him for 2-3 weeks now" she sighed as she sat up straight when she realized she was slouching.

Hansamu gaped at her. "2-3 weeks! Then where have you been staying before that?"

Rin smiled as she faced him. "I lived with another friend…more of a best friend for 3 months, or so I was told"

Hansamu gruffed and crossed his arms as he mumbled "Not much of a friend if they're kicking you out on the street"

Rin caught on to that and looked at him confused "What do you mean kicking me out on the street? They didn't kick me out" she said annoyed with him.

"You wouldn't be out here then if they didn't kick you out" he said hotly.

Ok now Rin was pissed off. He was bad mouthing her friends who were more than generous to let her in their home for her all these months. They were anything but bad friends.

"What the hell are you talking about Hansamu! I thought you understood, why would they kick me out when I was the one who chose to run away!" she screamed at him as she stood up glaring at him.

Hansamu was about to answer back when the words 'run away' hit him hard into the head. "You…ran…away?" he said slowly.

"DUH! Why else would I be out here!" she yelled at him not noticing his confused look.

"And you're …not …homeless?"

Rin gritted her teeth at him, thinking he was playing stupid. "Homeless? Why would I be homeless when my friends have always been there for me! Hell they would kill me if they found out I ran away!" she shouted.

Hansamu blinked really hard trying to get every word that was tossed at him.

"So you're not homeless?" he asked stupidly.

"ARGH!" Rin groaned as she stomped out of the room to find sometime alone.

Hansamu smacked his head. "Note to self…don't mess with angry chicks" he sighed as stood up to get the story cleared up with Rin, that and to apologize for his stupidity.

OOO

Sesshomaru growled angrily as he paced around his room. He had looked everywhere that Rin would have gone, especially the park. He tried to catch her scent but it was so faint to follow.

"She could have been kidnapped by some idiot during the night when I wasn't there to protect her" he grumbled. "She could be now forced as a slave for the fool, rape and abused her, or worst kill her!" he punched his wall once more.

Sesshomaru leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes as he thought his possible options.

"No" he whispered "that couldn't have happened if that did I would have heard her scream or shout at least" he reasoned himself out. "So she couldn't have been taken away" he asked himself out loud. He was then brought back into reality and out of his thoughts by an annoying voice.

"Good job Sherlock you figured out the problem" sneered Inuyasha as he entered the room.

Kagome came in after him; they then looked over the damages of the room made by the taiyoukai.

"Someone's been working out" Kagome chuckled looking over to Sesshomaru and his messed up figure.

"What do you want?" he growled not needing their annoying selves today.

"Hmm…we came for some answers but I guess that's no longer needed since you've been talking to your bastard self for so long that it has been anwered…speaking of which…I think you need to get some help, talking to one's self is the first step to insanity" Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru grumbled "Now I wonder whose the cause of that" he bit out as he stood up straight, fixing his figure, and gazed at Inuyasha to point out what he meant.

"Glad to be the reason why you're brought to the asylum, big brother" he grinned.

Kagome cleared her throat to get back to the original subject.

"If you 2 are done playing Ren and Stimpy….we have a certain friend to find" she narrowed her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"And to do that we need to sort out this problem and think intelligently" she hissed out "Not like children who can't seem to agree in anything without arguing!"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and gruffed. "Then you might want to count out Inuyasha, we won't get anywhere with a brain of his capacity"

Inuyasha growled loudly. "Oh so what do you prefer a brain like mine or a melted one like yours that can't seem to see the difference of what's sane and insane such as talking to yourself!"

Sesshomaru glared coldly at Inuyasha "I think I prefer a melted one, a brain like yours couldn't even stand up to a melted one…maybe it will with a noodle …but oh wait maybe not because it'll probably be the same" he countered

Kagome sighed as she leaned back onto the wall. She rubbed her temples as a migraine formed. _They act worst than children!_

"Why you-!"

Kagome knew where this was going and knew this was the time to jump in. "Stop it!" she shouted.

Both brothers look to her like she was crazy.

"The way you're acting now, I'm starting to wish I was in Rin's place!" she hissed. "If you don't stop and think this over TOGETHER we'll never find Rin!"

Sesshomaru scoffed at her "I can find Rin on my own"

Kagome shot Sesshomaru a furious glare "If you can find her on your own Fluffy, wouldn't she be here now instead of us being here to discuss where to look first!"

Sesshomaru growled and was silent then, knowing she was right. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers over her bangs.

"I know your worried about her Sesshomaru and so are we…but we'll never find her if you keep acting this way with Inuyasha" she said calmly. "Now if we can put our theories and ideas together, I believe we can find her, okay?"

Sesshomaru stared at her emotionlessly, not giving her an answer.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "The faster we do this, the faster we get out of her got it?"

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. Kagome clapped her hands and smiled. "Good that's one brother now for the other, ….Inuyasha" she glared at him as if saying, 'cooperate or die not cooperating'.

"Feh" he crossed his arms and leaned back into the wall.

"Excellent! Let's start! Starting with…what happened and why" Kagome exclaimed as she flipped over a tossed back chair and sat on it.

OOO

Rin sat out in the backyard on the porch. She was still mad at Hansamu for kidding such things. _Homeless! Now what kind of idiot thinks like that? _(Ppl like Han-kun that's who! Lol I had to say…sorry)

Rin heard the door slide open and knew who it was, but didn't knowledge him. Hansamu sighed as he closed his door and sat down next to Rin. She turned away from him, making him uncomfortable. If she wasn't gonna say anything, he was.

"I'm…sorry for thinking such things Rin-chan…I guess I should have things over before leading into deeper conclusions" he pouted a little to show he was sorry.

Rin glanced at him at the corner of her eye and saw him pouting. She stifled a giggle from coming out, she wanted to show she was still mad at him, but failed miserably when she burst into a whole lot of giggles. She tried covering it with her hand, yet she was shaking in her whole body.

"What's so funny" he pouted some more. Hansamu knew why she was laughing, but wanted her to say it.

"Y-you…are..." she tried to say as she ceased her giggling.

"Me? Funny? I think not" he said acting insulted "If I were funny I'd join the circus" he rolled his eyes.

Rin shook her head at his stupidity. Remembering the reason she was out here and why she was mad at him, she turned away once again.

"Aw come on Rin-chan, I said was sorry" he whined.

Rin turned to him and quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're acting like a child you know?"

Hansamu blinked at her like she was crazy. "Really? I haven't noticed" he grinned teasingly. He titled his head and pouted his lips. "You're not mad at me…are you Ri-chan?"

Rin looked at his eyes and knew he was sorry. Even though she knew he was sorry, she couldn't be mad at him, especially when he mad that face.

Rin sighed "I could never stay mad at you Han-kun" she smiled.

Hansamu grinned and hugged her. "I am truly sorry and to prove I'm sorry I will take the time to listen to your story from start to finish so I won't think you're an alien next" he laughed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Han-kun…you're truly a stupid friend, you know that?"

Hasamu gave a heart melting smile that could melt the coldest hearts. "Yes, I'm aware of that…now start"

Rin took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened since she had been in the accident, what she had heard to retrieve memories from friends that she lost during the accident, and the current situation of yesterday's events. When it came to the rough parts, it took all her strength not to break down and cry and to finish her story. But Hansamu was there to calm her down with a pat to her hand or a rub to the back.

(Since I'm lazy and have no time to write everything she says that happened I'm just gonna skip over that, kay?)

When she finished, Hansamu gaped at her like a fish out water.

"Wow…now I know I was far from thinking your homeless" he pointed out. Rin nodded and raised her eyebrow at him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I told you practically my whole life and have yet to hear yours" she smiled.

Hansamu tapped his chin thinking if this was time to share life and love stories with a person you just met.

"Please…I told you mine…" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

Hansamu sighed at her attempts. "I guess so…to be fair" he a weak smile formed from his lips.

"Well my story isn't as rough as yours…sorry to point that out…but I too face a rocky point in my life" he frowned as he started his story.

"Wait! Before you start let me get something!" she said stopping mid start of his story.

She jumped up and slid the door open and run inside the kitchen. Hansamu waited patiently for her return. Rin came back but only to poke her head out to ask something.

"Where do you keep your popcorn?" she asked sweetly.

Hansamu chuckled "In the storage closet by the refrigerator" he answered.

"Arigato!" she shouted as she poked her head back inside and went to retrieve the popcorn from the storage. She opened a door beside the refrigerator and looked up and down the rows for the bag of unpopped popcorn. When she saw the box, she snatched a packet and closed the door to the storage. She popped the bag inside the microwave for about 3-4 minutes before it finished. When she took it out she looked for the last thing she needed.

"Umm…Han-kun where's the-"

"In the cabinet above the stove" he answered knowing what she was gonna ask.

"Arigato!"

Rin reached for the cabinet door and took out a bowl. She opened the bag of popped popcorn and poured inside. She threw out the empty bag and bounced outside into the porch where she slid the door closed and sat down next to Hansamu ready to listen.

"Done?"

"Hai, continue" she said as she got a handful of popcorn and placed it in her mouth as she waited to listen to the story that was gonna be told to her with open ears.

"As I was saying, my life is rocky but not as rocky as yours….I had a normal life of a boy as I grew up. Parents who were doctors, me a single child that had everything I wanted, spoiled you can say. Top of my grades and looks, I had everything….Yea, I had everything alright all but my parent's love and approval. You see they were always busy, no time for me. So I grew distant with them, so distant that I moved away at age 14 because I got so fed up with them. But the thing is, from being so far I never knew what become of them since. 2 years later at age 16, I found out with a letter of their will of me to inherit their money and belongings that my parents had passed away. Really my father died of cancer to the lungs, but my mother had died from the loneliness. Not having anyone that she loved to be with her. I think she committed suicide, but even then I regretted becoming distant…" he sighed stopping to take a breath.

Rin opened her mouth and whispered "Why?"

Hansamu smiled "Because…if I were there…I could have saved my mother from killing herself…from suffering that loneliness I suffered all these years." He looked up to the heavens. "I live alone in this house by myself as time passes…the only thing keeping me busy is my work of being a doctor. But really I don't feel that way anymore" he brightened up as the sun shine down on them.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I know my parents are looking down at me to keep me company from suffering the misery of loneliness, that and you" he grinned looking down to her.

Rin blushed that she could be a reason for keeping him sane.

Hansamu glanced into the sky with the corner of his eyes. "Remember when I bumped into you a couple hours ago?" he asked

Rin nodded at his question.

"I was visiting them…when I heard of their death, I had the morgue send over their ashes to me…there I buried it in an area where they won't be disturbed and I could visit them easily" his eyes twinkled like the stars, but shined like the sun.

Rin smiled and nodded in understanding. She looked down to her feet with her hands still around the bowl that was half empty and on her lap.

"Our situation isn't all too different you know" she looked at him on the corner of her eyes, but keeping her gaze down to the ground.

Hansamu raised his inky black eyebrow in interest.

"We both our parents died yet couldn't say goodbye….leaving us to depress in our pain and loneliness" she whispered.

Hansamu shook his head. "No…you didn't you had friends like that Kagome and Sesshomaru you talked about, to keep you in tact…me I had nothing…well I had money, but what could you do with it" he joked. "Money doesn't buy you happiness, it sure didn't with me" he smirked.

"I guess your right" she grinned looking up into his sapphire eyes.

Hansamu narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes I envy you" he pouted annoyed.

Rin rolled her eyes "What's there to envy? If you're that desperate go buy a dog" she scoffed as she stood up to stretch. She slid open the door once more and went inside. Hansamu tapped his chin thinking about her suggestion.

"Hmm…maybe I will Ri-chan" he said happily as he stood and went inside as well.

"Whatever…you're still a stupid friend" she chuckled as she went into the entertainment room to retrieve their dirty dishes from breakfast.

A/N: How's that? Sighh…I know I'm so late, but I'm tired of writing so late into the night. It's about 1 am here and I just finished thinking it over and writing it down. Lots of sighing going around but that's the problem of depression…they leave you sad and pained. Err…hopefully since the school year is done, I can get another chapter in faster, but that depends on my brain if it's feeling lazy or not. Lol.

Hmm…just to tell you, that story of Hansamu's is not true, but the house is. As it describes, is the house of a friend of my mom's. I really like it and I envy them for having it. Even Hansamu who isn't even real!

Eh, hansamu means handsome and his last name kotaishi means crown prince if you were wondering. HAHAHA I'm so stupid, just because he is handsome and his last name means a crown prince, I had to make a name that means it. Wow, I'm that desperate huh? Tengoku, Rin's last name means Heaven. Yup you guessed right, another desperate name. But with the personalities of Hansamu is of course the personalities of the maker of him, aka me.

Um…I know that Rin and Hansamu just meant and all, so why you ask am I telling each other's lives when they just met? Because it means everything! You will see in the coming chapters what I mean, okay? All part of my plan…sigh…I'm depressed too…COOL! Until then Ja readers!

Fun fact: Tashio means general/leader.

Why did I do this? Well since I'm giving meanings of names, I decided to tell you what it meant…or in other words…I WAS BORED!


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: Continuing on with the story. Thanks for the reviews means so much to me...don't know how, sooo I'll get back to you on that. Until then read on readers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company and I probably never will. Also the song Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki….also not mine. Ummm but Hansamu is mine! My handsome crown prince! Lol.**

**Chapter 18**

"So let me get this straight….last night you went to an amusement park, went out to eat, then headed to the park for a bit, an ex-employee of yours came by, literally spilled out the whole truth of what happened in a harsh way, left and went back home with a tearful Rin, and the next morning she's gone?" Inuyasha clarified the story that Sesshomaru had just said.

"In matters of speaking…yes" Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down and threw his head back when he felt a headache coming on from all the stress he was put through.

"Sooo…you left Kagome and me while you 2 went to amusement park...without me and then went out to eat! Selfish bastard! No wonder Rin's mad at you! Why I outta-"

"Anything else Sesshomaru" Kagome cut him off looking over to the stressed out taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru brought back his head up and glared at the black raven haired girl. "I don't think I would leave anything out when it comes to Rin's safety, Kagome" he said coolly.

Kagome sighed and tapped her chin thinking logically. "Well she couldn't have been kidnapped. Because there are no signs of a struggle if she was taken by force and she would have screamed. So…I don't know what to think" she said sadly looking at the brothers.

Sesshomaru's eye flared angrily at her. "So you think she would just disappear! Just like that!" he shouted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the older brother. "No, Sesshomaru I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, she wasn't taken by force so she must be okay" she reasoned him out.

"So you think she left on her free will?" Inuyasha jumped into the conversation.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, thinking about the chances of that happening.

"Bull shit" Sesshomaru growled as he stood up and turned to face his window. "Rin would never leave without consoling me about it" he muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the distant sun.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome sadly as Kagome continue to gaze at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…I don't know what happened to Rin, but we need more clues to be sure if she left on her on or was taken away" Kagome sighed deeply as she stood up. "And the only way to find out…is to investigate around her room more" she said softly as she walked out of the study, leaving the brother's alone.

It was silent for a while. Sesshomaru never leaving his sight off the distant streets, hoping to spot Rin somewhere around there to be sure she was alright. Inuyasha stood up straight after awhile of leaning on the wall. Inuyasha was about to leave and give Sesshomaru time to think, when he asked.

"Do…you really think Rin would leave…after yesterday?" he asked slowly as if all time had stopped.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru.

"Maybe…maybe not…but we won't know for sure until we see all the facts. Right now…I don't know what to think" Inuyasha answered as he walked out of the study leaving Sesshomaru all alone wondering. _Rin where are you…_

OOO

Kagome took out her cell phone as she dialed a number and waited for her to pick up. After a little while the phone stopped ringing and a cheerful off voice answered.

"Moshi moshi Sango-chan here"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey Sango think you and monk can come by Mr. Frosty's mansion ASAP?"

"Sure, what for?"

Kagome twirled her bang as she answered. "Got a situation here and could use some help" was all she said.

"Well do Kago-chan! See you then!" Sango said after she hanged up.

Kagome shook her head at Sango's hyper self. She shut off her cell and placed it away as she entered Rin's room. She looked around and observed its surroundings. Everything looked to be at its place. _No sign of a struggle. _Kagome then walked over to the glass window and tried opening it. When it wouldn't budge she nodded her head. _No break ins either, couldn't be kidnapped. _

Kagome sighed a bit happy at that thought. She turned and walked over to the bed where she sat on it. Inuyasha walked in and had a concern look on his face.

"Well?" he asked going over and sitting next to her on the bed.

Kagome gave a reassuring smile. "It's confirmed, Rin wasn't kidnapped otherwise this place would be a mess or the window would have surely be opened in order to get in." she explained.

Inuyasha sighed grateful their friend was unharmed. But he was still tensed of where she could be.

"Sooo…does that mean…"

Kagome looked up at the ceiling then back to his face. "Yes, I believe so Inuyasha…I think Rin ran away" she sadly answered.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome from the up coming tears. He rubbed her back in a circular motion until she relaxed.

"Aww isn't this a cute sight!" Sango chirped as she bounced into the room with Miroku following after.

Inuyasha and Kagome let go of each other and looked over to their friends.

"Sango dear are you sure Kagome called us for an emergency? Because this looks as if they wish to be alone then have company" Miroku grinned perverted.

Sango sighed at his stupidity as she smacked him upside his head, earning a groan from him, a giggle from Kagome, and a satisfied smile from Inuyasha. Sango skipped over to Kagome and sat beside her.

"Sooo? What's so important that we had to be here in Icicle Up my Ass' mansion to be said, that couldn't wait and couldn't be told on the phone?" asked Sango.

"I called you here because-"Kagome started but Sango choose to interrupt and fill in the blanks.

"OOoo! Wait don't tell me…you and Inuyasha are getting married and you want me to be the maid of honor!" Sango asked happily looking at the two love birds.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted as they blushed madly.

"No! Because we found out that-"

Sango once again cut Kagome off.

"OMG! You found out that you were pregnant and you want me to be the godmother! Omg! Yes I'll be honored to be the godmother of best friend's first child!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed once again as Inuyasha fell off the bed from that unexpected comment.

Kagome's eyes popped out her head as Sango eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Kagome, I would expect this from Miroku…but you? I always thought you were an angel, how wrong was I" Sango laughed.

"Bu-but I'm not-"

"Say no more, say no more…unless you're gonna tell me the gender of the baby" Sango winked.

Miroku came up to Kagome put his hand to her stomach. Kagome made a somewhat related to a growl and pushed his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing, hentai!" she screamed.

Miroku held out his hands to show he meant no harm done.

"Please Kagome; don't be so rash, you might hurt the baby. I merely wish to feel it kick" he grinned.

"Oh you'll feel a kick alright and it's not the imaginary baby you think that is real!" Kagome gritted her teeth.

Kagome was about to explode, but luckily Inuyasha snapped out of his stun stage and came to the rescue.

"You idiots! Kagome isn't pregnant! And we're not getting married, get that through your thick heads!" he growled.

Miroku and Sango were somewhat relieved. But Sango whimpered at the truth.

"No maid of honor…no godmother…not even an auntie" she pouted.

Kagome sighed "No Sango, the news isn't about me or Inuyasha it's about Rin"

Sango's eyes bludged out and Miroku fell back.

"Rin's pregnant!" Sango shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned. They couldn't get the news out to them without having them think about marriage or kids.

"NO! She's-"

"Good she's too young for that! Soo..that leaves….OMG! She's getting married! To who!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome groaned and threw her hands in the air of aggravation. She stood up and put on her serious face.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! No one's pregnant, no one's getting married! So shut up about that! I called you hear because we needed your help to find Rin! If anyone's gonna get married or pregnant that would probably be you 2 since that's all you can think of!" Kagome screamed.

Sango blushed into 7 different colors of red while Miroku grinned at her, but it turned confused when he faced Kagome.

"Uhh…speaking of Rin…where did she go?" Miroku asked stupidly.

Kagome fell back into the bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face as she screamed into it.

"I GIVE UP!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out monk and clearly the girl called you here to help this investigation but from what I hear you 2 aren't gonna be much of a help"

All eyes, even Kagome, turned to the door where they noticed for the first time Sesshomaru standing by the door pissed off more than ever.

OOO

When Rin finished washing the dishes she wondered where Hansamu wondered off. When she heard a soft melody playing in the other room; she turned and followed its harmonious tune to its source. It lead to the living room where she spotted Hansamu sitting on the bench to his piano playing a soft, slow, soothing song. (Hey look all s' cool!)

Hansamu looked up at Rin from his music and gestured with his head to sit down next to him. Rin nodded as she took a seat next to him and watched as his fingers moved its way down the black and white keys. She listened as her friend played the melody. When she caught with beat of it, she sang softly to it.

Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete- It would be nice if we could put away and throw out

Shimaetara ii no ni ne- everything expect what really mattered but

Genjitsu wa tada zankokude-reality is just cruel

Sonna toki tisú datte-in such times

Me o tojireba-I see you laughing

Waratteru kimi ga iru-whenever i close my eyes

Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made-until the day i reach eternal sleep

Dou ka sono egao ga-that smiling face will

Taena naku aru you ni-have to stay with me without fail

Rin took a breath as she listened to the notes play before continuing on.

Hito wa minna kanashii kara- people are all sad, so

Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo-they go and forget, but

Aisubeki mono no teme- for that which I should love

Ai okureru mono no tame deiru koto-for that which gives me love, I will do what I can

Deatta ano koro wa-back then, when we met

Subete ga bukiyou de-it was all awkward

Toomawari shita yo ne-when went the long way, didn't we?

Kizutsuke atta yo ne-we got hurt, didn't we?

Rin looked over to Hansamu who was starting immensely at her. She blushed at the attention she was getting. She breathed deeply as she continued.

Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made-until the day I reach eternal sleep

Dou ka sono egago ga-that smiling face will

Taema naku aru yo ni-have to stay with me without fail

Deatta ano koro wa-back then, when we met,

Subete ga bukiyou de-it was all awkward

Toomawari shita yo ne-we went the long way, didn't we?

Tadoritsuitan de ne-we got there in the end

When Rin stopped singing, Hansamu continued a little longer. So Rin just closed her eyes and listened as the soothing song made her forget any problems or worries she ever had. She sighed happily when he stopped playing and she opened her eyes to met sapphire eyes.

"I didn't know you could play so good" she smiled.

Hansamu chuckled. "And I didn't know you could sing so beautifully" he complimented.

Rin's face turned a darker pink than it originally was.

"Ari-arigto" she stuttered out.

He nodded but couldn't help but ask "How did you know the lyrics to the song?"

The pink wore off Rin's face into a frown.

"To tell the truth, I don't remember that either" she sighed "I guess that's another lost memory I can't remember" her chestnut eyes sadden when her reminder why she couldn't remember returned.

Hansamu smiled as he took her hand and patted it, in understanding.

"It's ok if you don't remember, just remember the good times now that way you'll have something to look back at instead of the old ones" he grinned.

Rin chuckled. "I'll remember that….arigato Han-kun…even though we just met, you're a good friend"

"Hey, you got a lot of good friends, other than me, don't forget that either" he joked

Rin punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Duh, idiot" she giggled.

Hansamu pouted and made an innocent face. "Ow…Ri-chan that hurt" he rubbed his not so bruised shoulder.

Rin stood up and shook her head. "You act so much like Miroku you know that?" she chuckled as she started to walk away.

"No I don't, I'm not a pervert!" he shouted after her.

Rin went into the kitchen and looked around. She saw the setting sun and sighed. The afternoon passed by so quickly that they missed lunch. _Hmm…since Han-san was so nice to make breakfast…I'll make dinner…_Moving around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers until she got what she needed. She opened the refrigerator and took various things to cook. She returned to the oven, heated it up, and started cooking.

After 20 minutes Hansamu came in stretching into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and rubbed his belly.

"Mmm…something smells good in here" Hansamu walked up to Rin and wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked over her shoulder of what she was cooking,

Rin tensed when he felt strong arms around her, but relaxed a little to show nothing was wrong.

"Does it bother you like this" he whispered in her ear. He was not stupid….well mentally but not physically. He felt her tense as soon as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin down on her shoulder to rest on.

Rin shook her head no. _It was just a friendly gesture, nothing great about that…we're not in a relationship…but why do I feel guilty for a simple hug? Maybe the fact that you want a certain youkai to do that instead of him…NO! I won't think like that! I have to move on…otherwise…I'll never get him out my mind…_

Hansamu turned his head slightly so he could see her face. She appeared fine to the eyes but if you look deeper into her eyes, she was sad. He hated to see a friend of his, even though just met her this morning, hurt so he changed the topic.

"I didn't know you could cook" he grinned.

An eyebrow rose as she moved the food around the pan to get it cooked. "Along with singing, dancing, and whatever else there is, after all I just met you this morning" she teased. "There are lots of things you didn't know and I didn't know about you, cause well Duh, we're still getting to know each other" she pointed out.

Hansamu pouted. "You didn't have to act so smart you know" he removed his arms from her waist as she turned off the stove.

"Another thing about me you didn't know" she winked "I _never_ act smart, I _am _smart" she grinned. "And what fun is it then to act smart, if there's another idiot in the house" she asked placing an equal amount of food on each plate and then took the spoons and forks under her hand as she carried the 2 plates to the dining room.

Hansamu thought about her words for her awhile and finally it registered into his head. "HEY! I'm not an idiot!" he protested as he followed her into the dining room.

After a long chat and a few teasing and arguing they finished dinner. Rin washed the dishes as Hansamu disappeared up the steps in the second floor to get Rin's room ready. When Rin finished washing, she stretched her arms and went to her suitcase to take out some pajamas. Her red silk t-shirt top matched with her red long pants. She went into the downstairs bathroom and changed. Once changed, she looked up the staircase she hasn't explored up there so she didn't know what to expect. Stepping slowly up the carpet stairs she ascended to the second floor. Right away she was in the hallway of 5 rooms. 1 seemed to lead to the unknowns of the attic. The door next to it seemed to be the bathroom, and then the room next to it seemed to be a bedroom since the door was open and could see the queen sized bed. She looked inside and noticed it was blue all around and had a few children toys here and there. But mostly textbooks and college matters around.

"That was my room" Hansamu said as he came behind Rin and leaned on the door frame.

"Was? You don't use it anymore?" she asked turning to him as he grinned.

"Yea, when I moved here at 14 I was still a kid you know" he chuckled "But I moved into the master bedroom, bigger you know…so that's the guest room or should I say Rin's room for the stay" he smiled.

Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sighed at him. "And the last room? What's that?" she turned to the last room.

Hansamu turned as well pointing out, "the open door to the right across from here is my room, and the one next to it is my study room. I lived a quiet life" he sighed.

Rin nodded with a sad look on her face and Hansamu noticed it. He smiled "But I have Ri-chan to accompany in this lonely life"

Rin crossed her arms and scoffed "You're not taking me down with you Mr. Lonely, you're on your own" she huffed her nose in the air as she went back downstairs for her toothbrush.

Hansamu laughed slightly and departed for his study.

OOO

It took hours to get it through to their head but they managed to get them to believe that Rin was missing and there was no relationship between them…well to Sesshomaru there was but that's something they'll never know.

"So…she's missing….and you don't know where she went?" Miroku said slowly.

"Hai" Sesshomaru answered rubbing his temples. How humans could help him in this search, he didn't know, but this was Rin and who better to help than the friends she grew up with.

"Have you called her cell?" Sango asked as she stood up and went to Rin's closet. "Maybe she needed sometime off from you from last night and went to her friends" Sango suggested.

"Yea we tried but it seemed to be off…but I don't know any of her friends besides us" Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well if you say there are no signs of a kidnap then she's fine" Sango comforted her. "And if its off, it'll be on sooner or later, so keep trying to call her ….Hey do you think she'll mind if I borrow some of her clothes" Sango called back to them.

Receiving no answer, she shrugged and opened the closet.

"Wow" Sango said in disbelief at the sight.

"It's just clothes what's there to wow about" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru growled "I'll have you know that most of those clothes were designed made and other's belonged to mother, so they're not 'just' clothes"

Inuyasha just shrugged as Sango shook her head and moved away to show them.

"Unless she's planning to stay a while at that friend of her's house….there's no clothes for me to borrow"

All look to the closet to find it bare with no shoes, shirts, pants, or a single button in there.

Miroku whistled "Looks to me she ran away than went to a friend's house"

That said he earned a punch to the head by Inuyasha, and 3 glares from the youkai and the girls.

Kagome gave Miroku one last stare before turning to the youkai to say something, only to find air of where he once stood.

"I'd say….he's not gonna take this lightly than it should…." Miroku said rubbing his head.

Sango sighed crossing her arms "For once in the perverted monk's life, he's right" she turned for the door along with 2 others rising from the bed to join her.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" Miroku whined as he rose from his seat and followed lastly from the group.

OOO

Rin had brushed her teeth and was headed for bed. She walked out the bathroom, to see the room to the study's light was still lit. Silently Rin opened the door to see Hansamu asleep with his head laid down on his arms on an open book. She giggled lightly at his small snores indicting he was in dream land. Rin went out the room and came back with a blanket. She wrapped it around him and smiled. She shook her head as she turned the lights off making the room dark. Closing the door quietly she went to her room and closed hers as well as soon as she stepped in. She saw a window and approached it.

Looking out is she sighed. _Sesshomaru…please don't be mad at me for this…it's for the best…no matter how much it hurts me…_

One last look at the fully lit moon, she couldn't help but think….in 2 days was a special day but didn't know why. She sighed lightly as she lay down on the bed and covered her body with the warm blanket. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. _Maybe it'll come to me when I sleep…_Rin then fell asleep as an inuyoukai howled to the moon.

AN: Hmm…for once I don't have anything to say…wow….other than sorry for the wait and RR! Until next time! Ja!

Oi one more thing! There is a song of Dearest in acoustic piano version. When Hansamu played it I was making it into that form. You should listen to it! It sounds better than without the piano. Where to get it? If you have Lime Wire just put in Dearest and search for the song, it should say acoustic piano version beside it. Thanks!


End file.
